Amores Improváveis
by Jullie Black
Summary: [CAP 10 ON!] O que acontece quando duas pessoas que se odiavam se encontram quando uma delas está passando por uma crise existencial? Esse ódio poderia se transformar em amor? Sorry... não sou muito boa em sumarios. [DG] [Spoillers HBP]
1. Um encontro inusitado

_O que acontece quando duas pessoas que se odiavam se encontram quando uma delas está passando por uma crise existencial? E se ela for Gina Weasley e ele Draco Malfoy? Esse ódio poderia se transformar em amor?_

N/A: Hueheue... esse resumo tá parecendo coisa de novela mexicana né? Mas não é não... a fic é legal

Essa é a minha primeira fic... espero que gostem... qualquer coisa sujestões para melhorar a fic podem dizer ok?

Então... vamos a fic

* * *

**Cap. 1 : Um encontro inusitado**

Já era madrugada... Aquele lugar parecia deserto... o único barulho que se ouvia era das águas do rio que havia ali perto e do farfalhar das folhas...

Mas havia alguém lá... deitado na grama... o medo e o arrependimento refletidos em seu rosto...

Um rosto pálido e fino...com olhos azuis, quase cinzas...

Mas os olhos de Draco Malfoy não eram mais os mesmos, antes brilhantes de ambição, agora opacos...

Havia grandes olheiras no rosto do garoto, agora muito mais magro

Enfim, o garoto estava ali, sentado no jardim de sua mansão pensando...

Pensando na burrice que cometera por causa de sua ambição...

agora estava marcado pra sempre...com aquela maldita marca negra, e com uma morte que ele realmente não queria causar,e não causou, mas fora sua culpa, e ele mesmo

se surpreendeu ao se pegar se pensando que se arrependera de tal feito...

Afinal se conscientizara que ele não havia nascido para ser um Comensal da Morte...

Mas agora já era muito tarde...

Se desistisse, ele e a família dele pagariam muito caro por isso...

_"O Lorde das Trevas me matará...ninguém desiste do Lorde das Trevas " _- pensou o garoto com um pânico, que ultimamente lhe era muito familiar

Ele se levantou lentamente sem nenhum ânimo e rumou para sua casa, com a intenção de tomar banho e dormir.

Não comera nada desde o café da manhã, mas não tinha nenhuma fome tamanho era o desanimo e o terror que haviam tomado conta dele esses dias

-Draco, não vai jantar? A Mary me disse que você não come nada desde o café - Narcisa Malfoy, uma mulher com longos cabelos loiros, muito branca, descera as escadarias ao vê-lo.

-Não to com fome - disse o garoto secamente

-Mas Draco... você não comeu nada

O garoto simplesmente virou-lhe as costas e subiu as escadarias

Narcisa caiu no choro. Ela só fazia isso desde que descobriu os planos do Lorde para seu filho no ano anterior, afinal era o seu único filho, e ela o amava muito, não queria seu mal..

Depois do banho, ele deitou-se na cama, e logo dormiu tamanho o cansaço, mas nem nos seus sonhos o terror o abandonava, sonhos com o Lorde das Trevas e com a noite em que saíra de Hogwarts escoltado por Snape, haviam se tornados coisas comuns nas noites do garoto

-Draco, acorde - Draco ouviu a voz da mãe bem fraquinha, ainda perdido em pesadelos. Narcisa, desde que o garoto voltara de Hogwarts, estava ela mesma acordando Draco, em vez do elfos domésticos fazê-lo - Draco, meu filho, acorde, nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal, estou precisando comprar umas coisas

-Ahnnn... não quero - respondeu sonolento

-Mas vai... me ajudar,já que seu pai... - seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas - Já que seu pai, depois daquela luta com os membros daquela maldita Ordem da Fênix... - as lágrimas agora escorrendo pelo rosto magro e pálido da mulher

- Ta, ta - disse o garoto levantando-se. Ele sabia que doía muito na mãe a morte do pai, nele também, mas ele já superara

Uma hora depois estavam no Beco Diagonal. A mãe do garoto foi comprar alguns ingredientes de poção e ele saiu para dar umas voltas

Olhava distraidamente uma vassoura nova que haviam lançado, mesmo com aqueles tempos ruins... pensou em comprar uma... quem sabe ele podia se distrair enquanto não estivesse de serviç...

-Ai, idiota, não olha pra onde anda? - Disse quando levou um esbarrão de alguém que vinha correndo, provavelmente sem olhar

-Ahhn... desculpa.. foi porque...Malfoy? - Disse a ruiva, espantando-se - Seu idiota... disse apontando-lhe rapidamente a varinha

-Weasley? - Disse com um sorriso de desdém no rosto. Ta aí o que ele precisava: Xingar um Weasley sempre o animava – Olhe para onde anda sua idiota. Veio fazer o que aqui? Ver o par de jarros que chama de irmãos? Não sei como aquela porcaria ainda não faliu

-E você, está fazendo o que aqui? Não deveria estar com seus amiguinhos comensais? E, aliás, a loja dos meus irmãos está indo cada vez melhor, eles têm talento sabe? Ao contrario de uns e outros que são inúteis a ponto de querem se unir àquele que não deve ser nomeado, mas nem para isso serve... - Na verdade ela só queria provocar o garoto, tamanha a raiva que tinha, tinha que faze-lo se sentir mal, depois que ele provocou aquilo tudo, ele tinha que ao menos se sentir mal

-Vamos ver se não sirvo - Pegou a varinha e apontou em direção de Gina.

A garota também pegou rapidamente sua varinha e apontou para Draco

-_Avada..._

-Eh Malfoy? - Interrompeu-o a garota, a varinha ainda apontando em direção ao coração do loiro - Vai me matar é? Faça isso mesmo, afinal, quase não tem ninguém aqui não é? - disse com ironia, apontando para a rua movimentada - Bem, provavelmente o ministério mandou muitos aurores para cobrir lugares públicos assim... Mas é uma bela forma de se esconder daquele que não deve ser nomeado... lá em Azkaban!

Ela observou com glória o rosto de Malfoy se contorcer em medo e dúvida...

-Han... não vale a pena me sujar por causa de uma traidorazinha do sangue feito você...

Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, o rosto dela não ficou vermelho de raiva, ela somente deu um sorriso sarcástico e virou-lhe as costas

-Espera Weasley - Não, aquele momento estava tão bom, parecia que os acontecimentos anteriores haviam se apagado por aqueles minutos - Ainda não acabei com você...

-Mas eu já Malfoy - Disse ela simplesmente - Se eu não estivesse com pressa não estava correndo nessa porcaria e não teria perdido meu tempo com você - e continuou a andar depressa

-Eu não achei perda de tempo - Dizendo isso, ele observou a garota parando rapidamente. Ele se aproximou e disse muito baixo, num sussurro quase inaudível - Eu... eu.. achei... ó-ótimo... me... me ajudou muito...

Ela virou-se perplexa, nunca tinha nem sequer imaginado que um dia escutaria isso daquele sonserino nojento e arrogante, e o pior de tudo, ela nunca imaginara que viria uma expressão tão sincera no rosto dele

-Mal-Malfoy? O que... por que é que você... - A garota não sabia o que dizer... não estava acostumada com aquilo...

-Problemas sabe... - Ele também não estava acostumado a desabafar, principalmente com uma Weasley... ele realmente não sabia se deveria... mostrar-se fraco não era comum dele... mas ele precisava falar com alguém... precisava... ele estava desesperado..

-Hum.. - Disse Gina pensativa - Acho que se eu perguntar o que ouve você não me diria, estou certa Malfoy ?

-Errada como sempre Weasley - Ele sorriu quando viu o olhar de surpresa da garota - Eu.. eu falaria... bem... mas não aqui, certamente...

-Bem... hum... - Ela estava pasma com o que iria dizer, não queria ser vista com Malfoy, aquele nojento e arrogante, mas, algo no olhar do garoto a fazia querer saber o que é que se passava, apesar de que ela imaginava... ela mesma presenciara quando Malfoy "atacou" Hogwarts a mando de Voldemort, e isso a fazia se sentir uma louca pelo que ela iria dizer - Ahnn.. tem o caldeirão furado, bem, está muito movimentado,mas eles estão muito preocupados em falar das catástrofes de atualmente - ele percebeu um olhar significativo dela,pensou que ela iria começar a chinga-lo pelo que fizera, mas ela simplesmente prosseguiu- ninguém vai ouvir o que falarmos...

Ele pensou um pouco... mas achou uma boa idéia... quanto mais movimentado o lugar, menos iriam ouvi-lo...

-Ok... vamos...

* * *

N/A: E aí... o que será que sairá dessa conversa dos dois ? 

Deixem reviws please!

.Ficarei muito feliz com a ajuda de vocês... Dizendo o que acharam da fic... e o que poderia melhorar ela

Beijoss


	2. Os problemas de Malfoy

N/A: **Miaka-ELA -** _Que bom que você está gostando... Obrigadinhaaaa _

**

* * *

**

**Cap 2: Os problemas de Malfoy **

Como Gina disse, o local estava bem movimentado, muitas pessoas, algumas sentadas no balcão, outras várias em mesas, algumas sussurrando, outras comentando em alto e bom som sobre as notícias, sobre as mortes e desastres ocorridos por aqueles dias, a única coisa que todos tinham em comum, era a cara de preocupados... o medo estava no rosto de cada um que ali estava.

Gina e Draco entraram sem chamar atenção e foram pra uma mesa ao canto

-Huuum... então, Malfoy, o que ouve? - Perguntou Gina, sem poder esconder um ar de curiosidade misturado com o receio de estar ali falando com quem estava falando como se fossem velhos amigos

-Ehn.. - Ele sentia toda a coragem que tomara de falar ir embora, afinal o pai dela era da Ordem, ela era amiga de Harry Potter,o garoto que ele sempre odiou mais que tudo ,ou melhor, pelo o que soubera...ela era namorada de Harry Potter, o que piorava a situação...

Mas ele precisava tanto desabafar, e ela foi a única que se dispôs a ouvi-lo... "_Huuum...Vou contar só uma parte, só por cima... sem detalhes... é... é isso que vou fazer..."_

-Hum... Sabe Weasley... desde que... hmm... desde o começo do ano passado sabe... eu venho passando por... han... problemas sabe... muita pressão e tal...

-Sei bem porque - disse Gina emburrada sem poder se conter

-Ehh... bem... sei que sabe... - Ele estava realmente se arrependendo de ter chamado ela pra conversar, estava realmente sem ter o que dizer...sabia que ela não era a melhor pessoa pra aquele desabafo - Pois bem... depois que o ano acabou..as coisas pioraram sabe? Eu... bem... eu me arrependi de muita coisa - Disse dando uma olhada rápida pro braço cuja manga da veste cobria a marca negra - Mas já era muito tarde para arrependimentos, sabe?

-Entendo, mas você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter feito tudo aquilo... Claro que um feito como aquele não ia ter poucas conseqüências... e creio que quase todas não seriam positivas não é? Bem... mesmo do lado... do lado daquele que não deve ser nomeado... bem.. quero dizer.. mesmo você armando tudo aquilo você cometeu muitas mancadas... e... bem..pelo que eu sei... era pra você ter... han... ter _feito aquilo_... - essas ultimas duas palavras ditas com uma espécie de raiva misturada com tristeza. Ela não gostava de comentar o fato ocorrido, quando o assunto aparecia, ela se resumia a falar em palavras vazias, mas que todos entenderiam o que ela queria dizer, sem ela realmente ter que dizer

– Nem me fale – Disse com um tom sombrio – Não foi nada bom o que aconteceu depois daquilo...

-Imagino que não tenha sido... Mas... quem mandou escolher o lado errado Malfoy? Como você acha que nós nos sentimos? Ele ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer aqui... acabar com a vida dele daquele jeito foi...foi...

-Ah Wesley... você ta aqui pra me apoiar... ou pra me colocar pra baixo? – interrompeu-a com um tom raivoso

-Olhe Malfoy eu nunca lhe disse que iria lhe apoiar certo? Sei que você não é burro...Pode ser metido, arrogante... mas burro não é... então imaginei que você fosse prever que eu sou totalmente contra você nesse caso e não lhe daria apoio nenhum... acho muito bem feito sabe...devia ser castigado mesmo, oras... você contribuiu para matar ele...

-Oraa.. baixe o tom Weasley... - disse com ferocidade - eu achei que você queria ser discreta... - disse olhando para o bar... mas ninguém parecia ter notado ainda a presença deles ali

-Hann... certo... mas bem... você sabe... você sabia que eu nunca iria falar "ow coitadinho... você estava tão bem intencionado" Ahhh ... por favor né Malfoy ? - Disse, agora com o tom bem mais baixo, mas altamente irônico - Pois bem... eu pensei quando você me falou de problemas que fosse algo relacionado a isso mesmo... mas depois imaginei que não seria burro o suficiente...

-Chega Weasley.. - Disse se levantando... - não vou mais perder meu tempo com você... - falando isso andou rápido até o muro onde tem o portal para o beco diagonal

Quando o portal acabara de se abrir e ele ia começar a andar, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro

-Achei que não estava perdendo tempo - ele ouviu a voz da ruiva. Ela não sabia por que, mas sentiu pena do loiro... ela teve a impressão que o loiro tomou consciência do que vez depois que sofreu as conseqüências

-Me enganei - disse rispidamente

-Eu também - A garota caminhou até a frente dele – Bem, ora vejam só... eu não estava perdendo o meu tempo...sabe... é bom brigar com você sabe... desistressa entende? - disse dando um sorriso

Ele sorriu também...

-È Weasley... brigar com você desistressa... Então... vamos sair de fininho daqui? - Ele observou o olhar perplexo da garota com o som das suas palavras

-Como? Quero dizer... você ta falando para... você quer que... ?

-Eu achava que você era mais esperta Weasley... - disse dando um sorriso desdenhoso

-Malfoy você tá louco... Minha mãe e meus irmão estão aqui... eles vão...

-Eles não vão nem notar... – interrompeu-a - Isso daqui está cheio... poucas lojas abertas... filas enormes sabe... da tempo e sobra..

-Bem... você quer ir para onde afinal... não dá pra agente sair andando por ai assim.. e eu ainda não aparato – Disse... tentando convence-lo de não ir

-A palavra "Flu" lhe diz algo? E... hum... que tal Hogsmead? – Disse decidido

-Sabe... eu nunca pensei que um dia falaria isso mas... ok Malfoy... vamos...

Os dois se encaminharam à lareira e jogaram o pozinho, falaram "Hogsmead"... e depararam com a loja quente tão familiar para Gina, cheia de laços e fitas... Madame Puddifoot não estava tão cheia como normalmente, mas havia alguns poucos casais dispersos...

-Arg... que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Draco olhando em volta

-Não conhece Madame Puddifoot Malfoy? Pensei que você era o maior garanhão de Hogwarts.. - Disse rindo

-Bem - Disse o garoto com um sorriso malicioso - Não é bem num salão de café que as encontro sabe? Geralmente as vejo em um lugar mais... hum... reservado entende? - e deu uma gargalhada

Gina somente olhou para o teto num gesto de impaciência

-Bem... você não queria que fossemos ao Três Vassouras ou algo assim não é? Afinal você não é muito bem vindo por lá é?

-E que tal O Cabeça de Javali? - Sugeriu o loiro

-Naaah... aquele lugar é nojento

-Ahh ok.. ok... vamos ficar nesse lugarzinho fresco mesmo - e dizendo isso se encaminhou para uma das mesas do canto

Depois de pedirem dois cafés, Draco se deparou com um pensamento que nunca em sua vida imaginara que ia ter: _"Nossa...como ela é linda.."_ - Realmente Gina Weasley era uma garota muito bonita...muitos garotos gostariam de estar em seu lugar agora... Mas ele nunca quis... e ficava imaginando se os problemas com Voldemort afetaram a sua sanidade

Gina também reparou muito em Malfoy enquanto conversavam... os olhos azuis-acinzentados mesmo sem o brilho que tinham quando o garoto estudou em Hogwarts, os cabelos muito loiros agora um pouco maiores a franja as vezes lhe caia sobre os olhos, o que Gina achava extremamente charmoso, a pele muito branca... realmente Malfoy estava muito bonito, mesmo com todos os traços que fariam uma pessoa ficar mais feia, olheiras e a grande perda de peso do garoto...tinha um grande charme

"Ahhh Gina... pare com isso... é o Malfoy... o NOJENTO DO MALFOY" 

Quando estavam quase terminando o café, Gina sem querer derrubou a xícara

-Ai meu Merlin... que desastre... - Disse a garota vendo o café em suas vestes

-Calma Weasley - Disse Draco se aproximando muito da garota. Tirou sua varinha das vestes balançou-a e a varinha sugou todo o café das vestes de Gina

-Ahn... obrigada Malfoy - _Nossa, eles estavam bem próximos_

-De nada Weasley - Ele se aproximou mais da garota... seus lábios estavam prestes a se encostar...

-Ahh.. olhe a hora - Disse a garota se levantando - Minha mãe já deve estar me procurando..vamos embora..

-Eh... vamos... - Numa ocasião daquelas o garoto normalmente ficaria furioso, mas ali estava extremamente aliviado... Ele estava prestes a fazer uma burrice... ainda bem que a garota levantou-se

E rapidamente foram à lareira, e logo estavam n'O Caldeirão Furado. O local continuava cheio, e ninguém reparou na chegada deles, Gina saiu andando extremamente rápido até a passagem que levava ao Beco Diagonal, e Draco logo atrás dela

Quando se apressavam pelo Beco, Gina parou de chofre, Draco quase que colidia com ela...

-Haan.. Malfoy...então... minha mãe está logo a frente... então eu vou indo... - Draco percebeu na hora que Gina não queria ser vista com ele, e como também não era do seu agrado ser visto com uma Weasley, não fez nenhuma objeção

-Ok... tchau Weasley - e continuou andando mais afastado da garota... a multidão logo os separou...

Ele encontrou a mãe na frente de uma loja de caldeirões com cara de preocupada

-Ahhh Draco, onde você estava? - disse Narcisa raivosa

-Por aí - Disse simplesmente

-Por aí? Você estava na Travessa do Tranco, não estava? Eu não já falei que não é recomendável ir para lá nesses tempos? Eu lhe trouxe aqui para me ajudar e não ficar andando pela Travessa correndo perigo de ser pego ou algo assim..

-Ta, ta.. - Disse Draco com uma voz tediosa.. ele sabia encenar bem.. estava acostumado..pela reação da mãe ele percebeu que realmente achava que ele estava na Travessa do Tranco... e ele queria que ela continuasse achando _"ótimo"_ - então.. vamos?

A loira simplesmente olhou severa para o garoto -Você primeiro... quero ter a certeza que vai mesmo - Draco revirou os olhos,num gesto de impaciência... e logo depois aparatou.. Vendo isso a mãe logo aparatou também

Chegando em casa Draco quis almoçar, a fome lhe veio repentinamente...

Depois do almoço foi para o quarto... seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos_... "Ora.. ela é uma pobretona Weasley... por que eu fiz aquilo? por que eu SENTI aquilo?"_

E pensando em tudo isso caiu no sono...

Os pesadelos o abandonaram por um momento para dar lugar à sonhos com Gina... todos eles envolvendo beijos e outras coisas a mais

Draco acordou assustado...

-Ahhh.. Você esta ficando louco Draco... realmente está - disse em voz alta

-Falar sozinho ainda mais em 3ª pessoa comprova isso - Disse uma voz maldosa vindo de um quadro de um homenzinho muito branco e cabelos brancos com cara de mal-encarado

-Vá se danar, Balderico - e dizendo isso se levantou e saiu do quarto

Já era noite... como de costume ele saiu para os jardins e se encostou numa das árvores e olhou um pouco as estrelas... mas não durou muito esse momento, ele sentiu o lugar do seu braço onde estava a marca negra arder muito...

Logo viu sua mãe aparecendo correndo no jardim em sua direção...

-Vamos Draco...

E os dois aparataram

_Continua..._

* * *

_N/A: Deixem reviews pliese... é de grátis ;D_


	3. Encontros e Desencontros

_N/A: Humm...Eu sei que eu estou postando muito cedo... um post muito perto do outro... mas é que como eu tenho alguns capítulos já prontos... eu não resisto e acabo postando..._

_Outra coisa que eu esqueci de dizer no começo da Fic: A Gina, Draco e cia não me pertencem... todos eles, como todos já sabem, são da J.K. Rowling... _

Humm... deixem reviews plisss ;D

**

* * *

CAP 3:** **Encontros e Desencontros**

Quando desaparataram, muitas horas depois, Draco sentou-se no sofá, cansado...

-Ahh filho... sabe eu acho você tão novo pra se arriscar assim...

-Não sou não! - Disse emburrado.. mesmo achando que realmente era cedo, depois do ocorrido no ano anterior... Mas não demonstrarias isso nunca!

-Ahh... claro que é – Disse a mãe em tom de censura – Até o Lorde acha isso... tanto é que não lhe dá missões importantes... e ele não seria tão louco... afinal queira ou não, você tem apenas 17 anos... mas agora que está marcado não tem jeito... terá que segui-lo para sempre

-Então pronto! Agora eu vou dormir certo? - disse emburrado

-Vá... vá...

Draco levantou-se e subiu as escadas

Chegando no quarto viu Pandora, sua coruja, e teve uma idéia... quando teve essa idéia achou que realmente estava ruim da cabeça...mas mesmo assim sentou-se numa mesa que havia vários livros, pergaminhos e penas...

Pensou um pouco... não podia ser muito óbvio, se interceptassem a coruja ele estava perdido...

_"Sabe... até que não foi tão ruim hoje mais cedo... _

_Eu achei que uma pobretona feito você era insuportável, bem, até que não é tanto..._

_Desistressa brigar com você..._

_Que tal repetirmos?"._

Ele releu a carta... então dobrou-a e caminhou até sua coruja

-Pan... olhe só... entregue essa carta àquela Weasley

A coruja olhou-o meio com um ar de dúvida

-É... entregue essa carta a Gina Weasley... okay? Agora vá...

A coruja acenou em sinal de afirmação e voou pela janela

Ele deitou-se na cama e dormiu

No outro dia de tarde Pandora voltou, mas sem bilhete algum

O dia correu normalmente...

Ele sem muito o que fazer, andando pelo jardim...

Naquela mesma noite sua mãe o chamou

-Draco, olha só, eu não acho certo você ficar sem estudar... você tem que completar seus estudos... vai ser até melhor pra você... vai ficar mais bem preparado para ser um comensal... vai saber todos os feitiços com precisão...

-Ahn... deixa eu entender... você quer que eu volte para Hogwarts é? - disse Draco com ironia

-Sua mãe não é burra Draco... claro que não quero que volte para Hogwarts.. não poderia...nem que quisesse... nunca permitiriam que você voltasse... sem falar nos boatos que a escola vai fechar

-E então... como vou completar meus estudos?

-Não existe só uma escola de magia existe?

-Ahhh... Drumstrang...- Disse o garoto em tom de compreensão... Os pais sempre quiseram colocar o garoto lá... mas preferiram Hogwarts... agora que ele não poderia voltar...Drumstrang provavelmente seria a opção da mãe

-É! Que bom que meu filho pensa - Disse sorrindo em tom de brincadeira

Ele sorriu também...

-É, pode ser... mas... e as coisas como comensal... ?

-Tenho certeza que o Lorde das Trevas não vai se opor... vai ser bom você saber todos os feitiços com precisão... e Drumstrang vai ser bom pra você... eles tem um ótimo ensino...

Draco terminou de falar com a mãe e subiu as escadas

Quando ia deitar-se escutou uma batida na janela fechada...

-Ahhh Pan... já vou abrir

Mas não era Pandora... uma coruja negra e grande... ao contrario era uma coruja minúscula...

Ele abriu a janela e a coruja entrou voando veloz e piando alto

Ai! Calma coruja idiota deixa-me ver o que você tem aí

Ele desdobrou a carta e leu:

"_Realmente pra um nojento e metido, até que você não é tão chato..._

_Que tal amanhã às 3:00.. no mesmo lugar? "_

Ele achou uma carta realmente pequena para a demora de sua chegada "Ou _essa coruja é realmente inútil...ou a Weasley não sabia se me respondia ou não" – _Pensou...

Ele pegou um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho de cima da mesa e escreveu simplesmente _"Ok"_

E enrolou na pata da corujinha que estava bebendo água no poleiro de Pandora..

Bem... leve isso para a Gina okay? - Era muito estranho falar o nome da garota... mas se ele falasse para enviar à Weasley provavelmente haveria um sério problema na entrega... _"Afinal são todos Weasleys naquela...'casa?'"_

A coruja assentiu com a cabeça e voou pela janela

O garoto então deitou... pensando no encontro que teria no dia seguinte... coisa que imaginara impossível.. ficar marcando encontros com uma Weasley

-Ora Malfoy, você esta realmente louco - disse baixinho pra si

-Também acho - Disse Balderico Malfoy, tetravô de Draco, no quadro

-Ah cale-se.. - Dizendo isso, se virou e dormiu

No dia seguinte acordou logo que sua mãe o chamou, o que ela achou bem fora do comum, e ele tomou um vasto café da manhã, o que a espantou muito mais

-Ahh.. que bom que você está mais animado hoje, Draco!

-Han.. é... -disse dando uma mordida numa torrada - É.. não sei o que ouve... acordei bem hoje... - Sorriu

A mãe estranhou muito o comportamento do menino, mas, achou bom ele estivesse bem

Quando deu 2:55 o menino disse a mãe que iria dar uma volta para desopilar, e ignorando os conselhos que era melhor ele não sair porque era perigoso, saiu pela porta em direção aos jardins

Foi para um canto mais escondido dos jardins e mentalizou com força o destino _"Hogsmead "_ e deu uma pequena pirueta e aparatou

Ele desaparatou perto do Madame Puddifoot e foi caminhando até o lugar, entrou, pelo visto ela ainda não chegara...

Sentou-se na mesma mesa que ele e Gina se sentaram da outra vez

Poucos minutos depois ele viu as chamas da lareira ficarem verdes e uma ruiva muito linda sair de lá

Ela caminhou decidida até ele

-Oi Malfoy - Disse sentando-se

-Oi Weasley.. Saudades de mim ? - Disse desdenhoso

-Hummm – A ruiva fingiu estar pensando na resposta - Nem um pouco... - Disse rindo - Mas me pareceu que você estava.. afinal me mandou uma coruja não foi?

-Weasley, Weasley... entenda... meus dias andam muito parados sabe... e eu acho ótimo humilhar pobres feito você... – Sorriu também

Ele viu a garota ficar um pouco vermelha.. já vira a garota assim... acontecia quando ela ficava irritada.. ele simplesmente sorriu... ele achou engraçado que com raiva ela ficava mais linda

-Sabe Malfoy.. Não me pareceu que você me repudiava tanto, neste mesmo lugar ontem, quando tentou me beijar... - Disse erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um sorriso irônico

Ele sentiu o rosto ficar quente de rubor, mas logo se recompôs

-E quem disse que eu ia te beijar Weasley?

-Hum... talvez o fato de sua boca ter ficado a um centímetro da minha... ou então o que quando eu me levantei você quase que beija a parede... ou então...

-Ta bom, ta bom... eu já entendi - interrompeu-a

A garota deu uma gargalhada e ele sentiu o rubor denovo. - Gina achou impossível que o garoto conseguisse ficar mais bonito... mas a cada dia ele a surpreendia... Até envergonhado o garoto ficava lindo

-Mas sabe Malfoy, eu tenho namorado... e estou bem feliz com ele... e mesmo que não tivesse... - Ela olhou pra ele e deu um sorrisinho - Você não é meu tipo sabe - e deu uma gargalhada

-Ah é? - Ele não gostava quando o desafiavam... e ia mostrar a ela...

-É

-Então me prove - sussurrou em seu ouvido.. e se aproximou dela, beijando-a

Ela não conseguiu resistir e correspondeu ao beijo... depois de vários minutos, seus lábios se separaram

-É... pelo visto eu faço seu tipo sim - disse sorrindo desdenhoso

-Malfoy... você é um... é um...

-Lindo? Gostoso ? Perfeito?

-Não! - Ela achava que era... mas não iria admitir isso - Ridículo! Cafajeste! Convencido! Covarde! Combina mais com você sabe - E dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi em direção à lareira... mas o loiro levantou-se e foi atrás dela

-Weasley... ahh.. Weasley.. espera - ele não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo... normalmente ele a deixaria ir.. afinal era só uma Weasley.. muito linda.. mas ainda assim só uma Weasley.. Segurou-a pelo braço e ela o encarou

-O que você quer Malfoy?

-Olha... você me provocou sabe... eu não podia deixar barato...

-É? Ah que bom - disse com ironia e se virou pra continuar a andar pra lareira

-Mas eu realmente quero que você fique, sabe... - continuou ele - ahh vai hoje o dia estava extremamente chato... ta sendo bom conversar com você

Gina achou extremamente estranho aquilo... mas denovo viu sinceridade no olhar do garoto.. e o dia estava realmente monótono antes de ela ir para lá

-Ahh.. tá certo - e virou-se em direção às mesas

Ele denovo segurou-a pelo braço e ela o encarou

-Que tal irmos dar uma volta por aí? O dia ta bonito né?

-Malfoy? Você bebeu?

-Porque? O dia não está bonito? –Perguntou com um sorriso maroto

-Ahh está sim... mas eu nunca imaginei você dizendo isso

-Tem muita coisa em mim que você nunca imaginou - disse sorrindo - ou talvez já tenha né? Nunca se sabe... afinal.. sou lindo

-Ah vai te catar - sorriu... e caminhou em direção a porta, Malfoy a seguiu...

O dia estava realmente lindo... Estavam caminhando há um tempo, e pararam em frente a uma fonte... Gina sentou-se na borda...Draco observou a garota...

-O que foi Malfoy? - Perguntou a garota, um pouco constrangida

-Ahh.. sabe.. eu andei reparando... você não é tão feia sabe Weasley

-Ahh.. isso era pra ser um elogio, Malfoy ? - Ela observou o garoto.. ele sorria.. - Sabe.. você também não é nada feio - Agora ela também sorria

-Que bom que temos pensamentos em comum hein? Eu me acho bonito... você me acha bonito... que bom isso, não? - então riu, o que deixou claro que ele estava sendo irônico

-Com certeza Sr convencido - ela percebera o tom de deboche dele e resolvera "entrar na brincadeira" - eu digo o mesmo...

-Ta vendo.. temos muita coisa em comum...

-Claro, claro...

Ele sentou-se do lado da garota e olhou-a fixamente...

-Sabe... você beija melhor do que eu pensava... para uma Weasley

A garota corou, depois sorriu – Você também... Mas nem vou falar muito sabe, por que convencido do jeito que você é... vai ficar insuportável

-A questão não é ser convencido... eu sou realista entende?

-Você não presta - Disse sorrindo...aproximando-se mais dele... Ela também não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo.. mas era o que seu coração pedia... e era mais forte que ela

Quando ele viu a garota tão próxima não resistiu e beijou-a..

_"Nossa, como ele beija bem"_ - Pensou a garota... sua consciência dizia pra ela não fazer o que estava fazendo.. mas era muito bom

Depois de muito tempo seus lábios se separaram.. Ele simplesmente encarou Gina...

-Hann.. Malfoy... Olha Malfoy... nós não devíamos... não podíamos.. nós..nós..nós..

-Beijamos muito bem ? - Ele disse sorrindo

-Ehh também... - Ela começava a gostar desse jeitinho convencido dele.. nossa, como entre poucos dias suas opiniões poderiam mudar tanto? Mas com o pensamento de que estava começar a gostar do jeito de Malfoy, que seu namorado odiava o Malfoy e que ela _tinha_ _namorado e, estava beijando seu maior inimigo_! 'Ela despertou'

-Malfoy! Eu tenho namorado... eu não posso... eu tenho que ir... - e dizendo isso se levantou e correu em direção à loja mais próxima

Draco tentou alcança-la, mas não conseguiu... a ruivinha era bem rápida...

Nossa ele não esperava que tudo isso acontecesse.. não esperava nunca ficar com uma Weasley, e por mais que não quisesse admitir.. estava achando ótimo.. ela o fazia esquecer os problemas

"Ora Malfoy... ela é uma Weasley!" e pensando isso aparato

_Continua..._

* * *

_N/A: Dessa vez eu vou dar um tempinho maior pra postar (mas não muito ;D ) _

_ Espero que estejam gostando da fic..._

_ Deixem reviews plieseeee xD_


	4. Entre Vinhos e Beijos

_N/A: Sabe... eu achei melhor deixar para responder as reviews na parte de baixo da fic xD _

_ Fica mais organizadinho x)_

_Então é isso aih... vamos a fic xD Beijos pra tds_

**

* * *

Cap 4:** **Entre Vinhos e Beijos**

Gina chegara muito perturbada do encontro com Malfoy.. foi pro seu quarto e lá ficou até a hora do jantar.. pensando.. refletindo...

"Ah.. por favor Ginaaa... ele é um Malfoy! Como você beijou aquele nojento? Ah ele beija bem... mas eu não devia.. não devia.. o Harry não merece... eu quis tanto ele e agora que o tenho vou correr o risco de perde-lo pelo nojento do Malfoy? Não, Não e Não.. isso acaba por aqui.. não vou mais vê-lo! É isso mesmo! "

-Gina... Gina querida... o jantar está na mesa - disse a Sra Weasley batendo na porta

-Ahhnn.. ta mãe já to descendo..- Gina se levantou devagar, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadarias em direção a cozinha

-Mione! - Disse assim que viu a amiga e deu-lhe um abraço - ou diria cunhadinha - e deu um sorriso

-Gina.. - disse Hermione um pouco ruborizada mas sorrindo - Tudo bom ?

-Tudo.. tudo ótimo e com você ?

-Também... - Ela olhou pra Rony e sorriu - O Harry deve estar chegando qualquer hora dessas

-É... jajá seu love chega - disse Rony brincando.. ele já havia se acostumado com o namoro dos dois, até ajudou eles a se reconciliarem depois de uma discussão entre ela e Harry

-Que bom.. - disse Gina tentando sorrir... não.. ela não achava tão bom.. ela queria penar mais um pouco antes de ver o namorado - estou com saudades dele... mal posso esperar...

-Não precisa mais esperar! -ouviu-se a voz de Harry.. ele entrava pela porta da cozinha, sorrindo..

-Harry! - disse Gina, agora sorrindo verdadeiramente... correndo em direção do namorado e dando-lhe um beijo. E ficava mais feliz de comprovar que o amor que sentia por ele continuava ali... - Que saudade!

-Também Gina! Você nem imagina quanto.. - ele olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela e deu um sorriso e mais um beijo longo

-Ahh ta bom né Harry... dá pra desgrudar um pouco da minha irmã agora? Afinal vocês se viram a poucos dias...- disse Rony.. ele se acostumara ao namoro, mas também sem exageros...e realmente Harry foi muito mais cedo pr'A Toca.. logo que fez 17 anos, deixou a casa dos Dursley e foi pra lá.. e também por causa do casamento de Gui e Fleur

-Ah Rony, deixa os dois vai - Hermione sorriu pra ele e deu-lhe um beijo

Harry sorriu pros dois.. e quando eles terminaram de se beijar ele foi cumprimentar os dois..

-Caraca Rony, você não para de crescer não? - Disse sorrindo

-Digo o mesmo - disse o ruivo cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão engraçado.. cheio de gestos e o final como se os dois estivessem empunhando suas varinhas e tivesse lançado um feitiço de petrificação um no outro

As meninas riam com o aperto de mão dos dois..

-E aí Mione! - Disse dando-lhe um abraço

A noite passou assim... todos matando a saudade e colocando os assuntos em dia...

Eram mais de 3:00 da manhã quando Gina foi se deitar...

Seus sonhos foram bem confusos... com Draco e Harry neles...

_"Ai nossa, acho que realmente estou ficando louca.."_ - pensou Gina ao acordar e lembrar dos sonhos

Ela viu Harry logo quando desceu... deu-lhe um beijo e os dois foram tomar café com Rony e Mione

Depois do café Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares e os três levantaram

-Ahh.. Gina.. eu, Rony e Hermione vamos ali.. ahnn.. resolver uns problemas... depois voltamos ok ?

-Ah.. ok - disse emburrada... mesmo namorando Harry escondia muita coisa dela.. esse era um dos grandes motivos das brigas deles... ela dizia que ele não confiava nela.. e ele afirmava que o que ele omitia era pra protegê-la... mas dessa vez ela não quis criar caso

-Ah Gina... você sabe... - começou ele..

-Sei sim.. não se preocupa ta? - disse ela dando um sorriso obviamente forçado.. e deu-lhe um beijo - Até mais...

E dizendo isso os três se afastaram.. e ela subiu pro quarto.. ficou lá.. olhando pela janela perdida em pensamentos...

Quando sentiu algo bicando sua mão.. ela olhou e viu uma coruja preta.. muito bonita.. tinha um ar meio sombrio, mas era muito bonita... ela já a vira antes.. sabia bem de quem era...

-Ora... o que será que ele quer? - Disse ela baixinho enquanto pegava a carta - Pensei que tinha sido clara... - disse agora com a carta numa mão e com a outra fazendo carinho na cabeça da coruja.. ela parou com o gesto, pegou a carta e leu:

_"Sabe o que eu gosto em você? Nunca sei o que vai acontecer em cada vez que nos vemos..._

_Você é um tanto imprevisível e estouradinha... _

_Sabe... eu gosto disso..._

E gostei de outras coisas do nosso último encontro...

_Sabe... estou curioso pra saber o que acontecerá no nosso próximo..._

_O que achas hein? "_

-Ahh.. ele deve estar brincando... -Disse relendo a carta –Han... corujinha... você pode esperar enquanto eu escrevo a resposta? Pra eu não ter que pegar o Pichi denovo? Tem comida ali naquela vasilha e água também que eu uso pra a Pichi mesmo ou pra quando me mandam corujas de longe que estão cansadas do vôo.. que tal? Pode esperar um pouco? - e fitou a coruja.. esta, deu um pio de afirmação e voou para a água

Gina pegou pena e pergaminho e começou:

"_Realmente nossos 'encontros' são bem imprevisíveis... mais não haverá mais..."._

_Sabe.. lembre-se do que eu lhe disse... eu tenho namorado.. gosto dele..._

_Então não tem nem mais o que dizer não é? _

_Ps: Gostei da sua coruja... ela é bem simpática... não se parece nem um pouco com o dono..._

_Ps²: Ela é bem bonita também... é aí não posso dizer que não se pareça com você..._

Ps³: Espero que ela não seja tão convencida."

Ela olhou para a coruja, ela já terminara de beber a água e olhava fixamente pra ela

-Vem cá - disse esticando o braço. A coruja voou e pousou nele. Gina prendeu o bilhete - Leve pro Malfoy.. quero dizer... todos lá são Malfoy né? Hann... leve para o Draco Malfoy

A coruja deu um pio e voou pela janela

Gina olhou de novo a carta que recebera _"Ele deve estar louco.. só pode.. e eu também"_

Então resolveu andar pelo jardim... o dia estava realmente bonito... talvez pegasse uma vassoura... voar talvez a animaria

Chegando nos jardins achou melhor esquecer a vassoura e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore.. e ficou observando os gnomos correndo pelos cantos

Parecia ter passado mais ou menos uma hora desde que ela desceu, quando sentiu uma dor na mão que estava apoiada no chão..

-Ai! - Olhou pensando que seria um gnomo, mas a coruja preta estava lá novamente esticando a pata. Ela desenrolou a carta da pata da coruja e leu:

_"Não acho que não haverá mais... sabe... eu achei interessantes nossas conversas.. e olhe que eu não esperava dizer isso nunca... mas sabe você não é tão ruim como pensava_

_É muito interessante pra uma Weasley, sabe? _

_E, pelo jeito você não achou ruim também..._

_Senão não se daria o trabalho nem de responder minhas cartas..._

_Você gosta... e sabe disso... _

_E você quer me ver tanto quanto eu quero te ver.._

_E repito, que eu acho que estou ficando insano... afinal eu sendo quem sou e você quem é... não é muito comum conversarmos civilizadamente não acha ? _

_Bem mas isso não vem ao caso..._

_Eu acho que não fica bem voltarmos praquele mesmo lugar... estamos ficando manjados por lá.. e eu não quero isso... nem você, creio eu..._

E também estou sabendo que seu namoradinho querido está por aí... mas isso não me importa muito... vamos só conversar ok?

_Eu vou busca-la hoje à noite_

_Fique perto de uma porção de árvores que tem por aí... umas que ficam logo depois do portão de entrada..._

_8:00 hrs... _

_Ps: A Pan é minha, tinha que ser perfeita não é? Com o dono que tem só poderia ser perfeita..."_

Ela leu a carta umas 10 vezes... principalmente a parte em que dizia _"Eu vou busca-la hoje a noite;Fique perto de uma porção de árvores que tem por aí... uma que ficam logo depois do portão de entrada...;8:00 hrs" _Ele realmente estava louco!

Quando deu 7:55 ela concluiu que estava mais louca que o Malfoy... por que ela realmente estava indo lá pra fora... disse a todos que ia dormir..."_Pode dormir tranqüila,Gina... acho que não chegarei antes do amanhecer... eu, o Harry e o Rony achamos que encontramos mais uma...e vamos lá verificar, sabe"_ Disse Hermione... que dormia no quarto de Gina "_ótimo" _pensou a ruiva...e subiu.. trancou a porta por dentro e saiu pela janela.. ela já tinha feito isso algumas vezes.. quando era mais nova, principalmente, quando pegava 'emprestada' as vassouras dos irmão pra treinar vôo

Mas preferiu observar do lado de dentro do portão se o loiro apareceria mesmo... achava que ele não viria, mas caso acontecesse, ela estava convencida que só diria pra ele ir embora e pronto...

Quando deu 8:00 hrs em ponto ele aparatou perto das árvores.. ela o viu.. mas não sabia se era seguro sair.. não achava o garoto muito confiável

-Ei Malfoy! - Disse baixinho

O garoto olhou e a viu... se aproximou ainda pela escuridão das árvores, de modo que se alguém olhasse da casa não o veria...

-Vem cá Weasley..

-Acho melhor não - disse a garota hesitante

-Ora.. venha! Eu sei que não confia em mim... mas.. confie...

Ela viu o olhar verdadeiro que já vira algumas vezes... e pensando que poderia se arrepender muito e poderia ser muito tarde pra isso.. se ele quisesse ataca-la.. afinal ela era namorada do Harry.. e se ele quisesse pegar ela pra atrair o garoto pra alguma armadilha?

Ela caminhou lentamente pelo portão até chegar ao loiro... ele pegou no braço dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido - Segure firme... vou aparatar

-Pra onde?

-Você verá - e segurou bem firme o braço da garota

Nos poucos instantes dessa conversa e enquanto aparatavam, ela pensou se suas piores suspeitas estariam corretas...

Mas quando deu por si estavam em um aposento mal iluminado (a única luz vinha de algumas velas em castiçais dispostos pelo aposento.. estava bem decorado.. uma mesa ao centro com uma toalha vermelha.. umas garrafas em cima... e alguns pufes em volta... no canto encoberta pela escuridão estava o que se parecia com uma... cama?

-Malfoy... onde...? - Perguntou a garota

-No meu quarto - disse o garoto apreciando a cara de espanto da menina - Eu tirei o feitiço contra aparatação somente entre as 8:00 e 8:05... por isso queria que se apressasse

-Mas... você é louco? Me trazer pro seu... pro seu quarto! Você ta achando que eu sou o que.? - Perguntou irritada

-Uma Weasley nervosinha - disse sorrindo - Ora,vamos, Weasley... Sabe, não é por que está no meu quarto que vá acontecer alguma coisa entre nós ta... se você quiser, eu não farei objeções obviamente - disse sorrindo maliciosamente

-Não quero! - Disse Gina interrompendo-o

-Imaginei - Sorriu - Pois bem.. só te trouxe aqui por que aquele lugarzinho estava manjado já se alguém conhecido por acaso perguntasse... obviamente ela teria muita coisa a dizer.. então achei melhor não...

-E se sua mãe ou alguém aparecer... ?

-Não vai - interrompeu-a novamente - Minha mãe nunca vem aqui de noite.. eu tranquei a porta e deixei claro que não queria que ninguém viesse aqui por que estava querendo ter um sono tranqüilo e sem interrupções.. está bom pra você?

-Ahh.. está - Disse sorrindo e sentando em um dos pufes perto da mesa - Pufes é...? Que meigo... - falou irônica... ela adorava pufes.. mas não pensava que o Malfoy gostasse

-São bem confortáveis né? Eu só os coloquei aqui hoje... São muito meigos pro meu gosto... mas achei eles bom pra hoje.. por que são confortáveis

-Onde este mundo vai parar? Draco Malfoy se preocupado se os pufes são confortáveis - Disse sorrindo

-Ora.. eu sou um bom anfitrião.. Ta pensando o que? - Disse sorrindo também e sentando-se num pufe do lado da ruivinha

-O que tem aí? - Perguntou apontando pras diferentes garrafas em cima da mesa

-Ahn... Vinho dos elfos..Cerveja amanteigada... Wisky de fogo...

-Tem algo não-alcoólico?

-Ahh tem... Água.. e Suco de Abóbora...

-Que bom... - Disse ela sorrindo

-Não bebe Weasley? - perguntou Draco sorrindo também

-Não a sós com você... em seu quarto

-Com medo de fazer besteira Weasley?

-Não... com medo que você me induza a fazer

-Ah... claro - Disse sorrindo desdenhoso como sempre - Ahh sirva-se

Ela pegou a jarra de suco... cheirou-a e lançou um feitiço que o Moody ensinara para saber se havia veneno e um outro que dava pra saber se tinha álcool

Como viu que não tinha nada, colocou num copo o conteúdo enquanto Draco se servia de Vinho dos Elfos

-Não confia mesmo em mim mesmo não é Weasley? - Perguntou depois de observar a cena da garota lançando feitiços no conteúdo

-Sabe que não - Disse simplesmente e deu um gole no suco

Draco deu de ombros e bebeu todo o vinho da taça em um só gole

-Ei calma aí Malfoy... eu não quero ter que cuidar de você bêbado

-Então junte-se aos bons - Disse colocando o vinho em uma outra taça e empurrando pra ela... – Aí os dois bêbados, vamos saber nos cuidar bem –Sorriu maliciosamente

-Não, obrigada eu fico com o suco mesmo

-Certo.. aí é com você... hum... então diga...está se divertindo com seu namoradinho?

-Estou – Disse com firmeza

-Por isso que está aqui não é mesmo? - Disse irônico

-Sabe... adoro ironias – Disse também irônica

-Percebi... - disse o loiro bebendo mais uma taça...

Gina já havia terminado o suco e olhou desejosa pra taça com o vinho.. ela sempre quis experimentar o Vinho dos Elfos.. e uma taça não a faria mal...

-Pegou a taça e bebeu devagar...

-Ahh eu sabia que não ia resistir - Disse Draco... Gina notou que ele já estava 'alegre' - Afinal... você não resiste a um pedido meu

-Sinto lhe informar Malfoy... mas eu estou bebendo por que queria... e não por que você está pedindo

-Entendo - Disse o garoto bebendo mais uma taça...

-Ahh calma aí Malfoy... já disse que não quero cuidar de bêbados!

-Então deixa eu cuidar de você? - Falou aproximando-se muito dela

-Ahhh Malfoy dá um tempo... - Disse Gina levantando-se

Draco levantou-se também...

-Tenho certeza que você sabia quer era isso que eu queria... desde que recebeu a carta sabia e mesmo assim veio - Disse caminhando na direção dela

-Do que é que você está falando, Malfoy...? - Gina falou, fingindo que não entendeu

-Ahh você sabe o que é... não se faça de boba - e sorriu _"Nossa que sorriso lindo"_ pensou a ruiva _"Ahhh me poupe Gina.. é o Malfoy... mais lindo do que nunca, mas continua sendo o Malfoy!"_

-Não, não sei.. e vamos mudar de assunto, certo? - E falando isso sentou-se novamente no pufe...

-Tá certo.. ta ta... - e sentou-se.. bebendo mais uma taça

-Ahh Malfoy... já disse que eu não quero cuid... aahhh quer saber? - E ela mesma colocou vinho na taça e virou de uma só vez

-Olha para a Weasley que não queria que eu bebesse –Falou irônico. Dizendo isso ele encheu os dois cálices,novamente, de vinho...

-Eu sei o que você quer Malfoy! Você quer me embebedar...

-É? - Disse fitando-a - Seria uma boa... mas não estou te obrigando a beber... está bebendo por que quer...

Realmente ela estava bebendo por que queria... mas mesmo assim ela pegou a taça... mas dessa vez não bebeu de uma vez... bebeu lentamente enquanto Malfoy 'virava' a sua novamente de uma só vez

Quando Gina terminou de beber... Draco já tinha terminado de beber outra taça e a observava... ela se sentia tonta já..

-Então... - Começou o loiro - você quer saber por que eu lhe chamei pra vir aqui?

-Não.. por que eu sei... para conversarmos - levantou-se – e para me embebedar - Sorriu

-Só isso? - Draco levantou-se também.. ela fez um gesto de "sim" com a cabeça - Certeza? - Perguntou aproximando-se

-Ahnn... não sei Malfoy... - O rubor começava a tomar conta da sua face

-Sabe sim... você não é burra Weasley... sei que sabe

-Ora.. então diga vá... diga por que me chamou aqui - Disse em tom de desafio... claro que ela sabia.. mas não ia admitir nunca... isso era o mesmo que admitir que ela queria... e.. ela queria? Nem ela mesma sabia a resposta

-Palavras não são o suficiente - E dizendo isso encostou a garota na parede e deu-lhe um beijo.. um beijo profundo e quente... nenhum do beijos que haviam dado tinha sido assim... nenhum deles havia sido tão bom.. e tão longo...

Depois de muito tempo Gina caiu na realidade e parou com o beijo

-Malfoy.. olhe eu quero ir embora...eu...eu tenho namorado... eu.. eu não quero - falou sem encarar o garoto... talvez por causa da bebida (que a fazia ficar mais sincera do que o normal) ela sabia que não conseguiria mentir olhando nos olhos tão lindos do loiro.. muito menos resistir ao desejo de beija-lo

-Não quer? - O loiro pegou o rosto da ruiva com as mãos e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela... depois soltou... mas eles continuavam se encarando - então não me beije... e se aproximou dela para um beijo, e lógico, ela não resistiu

Ficaram ali, nenhum deles sabia quanto tempo... pareciam muitas horas... ou poucos minutos... não tinham noção nenhuma...

Só quando o efeito do vinho já havia passado completamente e Gina reparara que já estava amanhecendo que ela pulou de susto...

-Malfoy.. ahh.. Malfoy... - disse Gina preocupada.. será que alguém se dera conta que ela não estava em casa esse tempo todo ?

-Draco.. me chame de Draco ok? - O vinho ainda agia no garoto

-Certo..certo..Draco.. olhe... está amanhecendo... eu preciso ir... senão eu realmente vou me meter em encrenca... e você também se sua mãe pegar nós dois aqui...

-Ahn? Nossa... realmente - Falou assustado com a hora também e aproximou-se e deu-lhe mais um beijo.. esse, um pouco mais rápido - Certo... vamos!

E aparataram no mesmo lugar.. entre as árvores.. perto da toca...

-Ahn.. tchau - disse dando um selinho nele e virando-se para ir apressada par'A Toca

-Tchau - O loiro puxou-a para um beijo mais profundo, mas não muito demorado.. tchau... senão eu não consigo mais aparatar em meu quarto - e dizendo isso, aparatou

Gina então correu logo em direção a janela do seu quarto... escalou a varanda e entrou pela janela... pelo visto ninguém tinha notado mesmo que ela saíra e Hermione ainda não tinha voltado... escovou os dentes e dormiu rápida e profundamente

* * *

_N/A: Huum... o lance deles está esquentando né? xP_

_Bem... respondendo as reviews: _

_**Miaka-ELA: **Que bom que você está gostando da fic... xD _

_ Fico muito feliz da sua presença sempre aqui na minha fic... xD _

_ Beijosquerida_

_**Lou Malfoy:** Realmente, esses dois são muito fofos juntos... (Queria eu ter um loiro lindo desses pra mim xP). É... ia ser uma boa ela ir pra Drumstrang... mas acho que o Sr e a Sra Weasley iam preferir deserdar a filha a pagar o estudo dela lá... já que é uma escola relacionada a magia das trevas... mas quem sabe a Gina consiga convencê-los com jeitinho né? Isso só acompanhando a fic pra saber ;D _

_ A fic não será muuuito grande não... terá em torno de 11 ou 12 capítulos, creio eu... mas eu ainda não terminei de escrever... aí não sei dizer ao certo... mas serámais ou menos isso mesmo... _

_ Enão, ela não terá NC :( _

_E que bom que você está gostando da minha fic xD_

_ Beijos querida_

* * *

_Humm... É isso aih... deixem reviews pliese... saber o que vocês acham, e que vocês estão lendo minha fic me estimula muito a escrever xD_

_Próximo capítulo: **Reflexões** eu postarei dia 20 xD_

_Beijos_


	5. Reflexões

_N/A: Eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização... é por que deu um problema no meu pc e eu fiquei algum tempo sem poder usar e tal, enquanto estava sendo formatado... por isso a demora... mas infelizmente ele não está muito bem ainda... por isso não sei quando vou poder atualizar denovo... Mas o mais rápido que eu puder eu estarei atualizando xD_**

* * *

**

**Cap 5: Reflexões**

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça

"_Ai que droga de dor de cabeça... ahh.. mas valeu a pena... nossa como aquela ruivinha beija bem" - _Pensou com um sorriso nos lábios

Ele levantou-se e foi tomar café... estava muito cedo para o horário que habitualmente acordava, mas ele não parara de pensar e ter sonhos com Gina

Saiu para caminhar no jardim pensando em como faria para ter um próximo encontro com ela...

Já estava achando que realmente estava enlouquecendo, afinal ela era e sempre seria uma Weasley... traidora do sangue... amante dos trouxas... _namorada do Potter_...

"_Mas ela me quer... mesmo estando com o Potter.. ela veio... ficou comigo..."_ – Pensou com um sorriso maldoso... sempre desejara superar o Potter... e agora sem querer... conseguiu o que sempre quis...

* * *

Gina também não acordou nada bem naquele dia... sua cabeça doía mais do que doera sua pela sua vida inteira... sem falar do intenso enjôo que sentia... talvez estivesse arrependida de ter ido ao encontro de Malfoy "_Não... e o pior que não estou... talvez arrependida de ter bebido... mas de ter ido.. não... Gina o que você está dizendo? Ele é o Malfoy! Aquele menino convencido, nojento e repugnante! E ainda tem o Harry..."_

-O Harry – Disse baixinho.E saiu correndo pela porta... ela precisava fazer alguma coisa... contar... nem que fosse uma parte... sem citar nomes,talvez... ela não sabia o que fazer... mas o fato era: ela precisava fazer alguma coisa...

-Bom Dia – Gina ouviu a voz de Harry, virou-se para olhar... lá estava ele... tão lindo... sorrindo pra ela.. apesar de estar com um ar muito cansado

-Ahn... bom dia Harry! Que bom que vocês já chegaram – Disse dando-lhe um beijo – Ahh... Harry... nós precisamos conversar...

-Tem que ser agora Gi? É por que eu, o Rony e a Mione temos que...

-É bem importante – Interrompeu, Gina. Ela precisava falar com ele... e tinha que ser agora

-Certo então – Disse sorrindo. E eles foram para um canto da sala

-Sabe Harry – Disse Gina quase sussurrando. Era mais difícil do que ela imaginara – Bem... é por que...

-Oi Harry – Gritou Rony no outro extremo da sala, perto da cozinha – Ah... Harry... você vai demorar... é que temos que falar com o Lupin ...

-Não...só um instante, Rony – Respondeu Gina

Harry voltou a encarar a namorada

-Ahh.. bem Harry... eu vou ser rápida... parece que vocês andam bem ocupados...

-Infelizmente estamos... – Respondeu com ar cansado – Mas, pode falar, amor... Você é mais importante – Falou sorrindo

-Ahhh... Harry... eu… antes de tudo... eu queria dizer que eu amo muito você... amo mesmo... mas...sabe... – E realmente era verdade... apesar de tudo ela ainda nutria um grande amor por Harry, e por isso mesmo que ela estava ali falando com ele...ela não achou certo o que estava fazendo com ele... achou melhor então, até resolver tudo, acabar com ele.O garoto agora a encarava com um ar preocupado... ele conhecia bem a garota... e sabia que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer - Ah... bem... olhe... eu acho que seria melhor se... por enquanto... bem... eu queria que a gente desse um tempo... – falou finalmente a garota

-Um tempo? Ahh Gi...por que? Se for por que eu ando ocupado pra você... você sabe que não é por que eu quero... se eu pudesse estávamos todos bem e felizes sem eu ter que fazer essas coisas... mas eu prometi pra mim mesmo que encontraria...e que acabaria com...

-Eu sei Harry – interrompeu, a garota novamente– Não é por isso não... eu sei que você precisa... e dou todo o meu apoio... dou mesmo...quero que faça o que tem que fazer...a questão não é essa... a questão é comigo... eu ando muito confusa... eu preciso pensar sabe... mas, não quero machucar você... porque quando eu digo que amo muito você estou falando sério... então acho melhor enquanto eu estiver pensando sobre isso... acho melhor...

-Mas se você me ama como diz... então por que...? Se nós dois nos amamos...

-Por isso mesmo Harry... por amar tanto você que eu acho melhor darmos um tempo enquanto eu reflito sobre...sobre algumas coisas aí... Por que talvez... sei lá... talvez amor não seja tudo... e também... eu... bem... eu não sei bem ao certo se é amor... se é gostar... não sei explicar, sabe... Mas o que eu sei é que do jeito que está não pode continuar, entende?

-Entendo... – Disse o garoto, ele parecia arrasado... – Certo... vamos dar um tempo... ahhn.. Gina eu tenho que ir... – e se levantou e caminhou em direção a cozinha

Ela odiou ter que fazer aquilo... ela gostava muito do Harry e não queria vê-lo sofrendo... mas.. ela não poderia continuar com ele pensando no Malfoy... ele não merecia isso...

"_Maldito Malfoy...O que ele fez comigo?" – _E pensando nisso saiu para andar nos jardins... ainda muito confusa...

Ela passou o dia todo assim... confusa... pensando... quando chegou a noite ela entrou... não comera nada o dia inteiro... mesmo com os pedido da mãe para que comesse algo... ela não quis.. não tinha fome... mas resolveu comer algo

-Gina! – Falou Mione que acabara de entrar pela porta d cozinha... eles haviam chegado... ela teria que encarar Harry... não se sentia preparada pra isso... ainda se sentia muito mal...

Mas nem Harry, nem Rony entraram... – Han... Gina... Podemos conversar?

-Ahh... claro Mione – Dizendo isso as duas subiram para o quarto de Gina... no qual Hermione também dormia

-Gina – Disse Hermione fechando a porta – O que ouve?

-O que ouve com que? – Disse Gina fazendo-se de desentendida

-Você sabe... por que acabou com o Harry...?

Gina confiava muito em Mione... sempre contava as coisas para a garota... e sabia que podia confiar nela... e ela precisava conversar com alguém...

-Ahhh... promete não comentar isso com _ninguém_? Isso inclui o meu irmão... e principalmente o Harry...

-Claro Gina... você sabe que pode confiar em mim...

-Ahh certo... e promete não brigar comigo? – Perguntou sorrindo à amiga

-Isso não posso garantir – Respondeu a outra sorrindo

Então Gina contou tudo... desde como esbarrou no Malfoy no Beco Diagonal... até a ida à casa do garoto na noite anterior

-Você ficou louca? – Falou Hermione em tom de desespero – O Malfoy?

-Fala baixo Mione!

-Mas... Gina... Você ta louca! – Disse baixando o tom – Você já pensou que pode ser um plano? O Malfoy é um comensal e você sabe disso... e se ele tiver se aproximando de você porque você é a namorada do Harry... para se aproximar... para matar ele e todos nós?

-Não Mione! Ele não está...

-Como você sabe? O Malfoy nunca foi confiável...

-Ele poderia ter lançado a maldição imperius em mim se quisesse... eu estava sozinha com ele ontem...

-Isso te faz ser mais louca ainda... ele realmente poderia ter feito...

-Mas não fez...

-Mas poderá fazer! – Disse Hermione com severidade – E, por favor... ele é o MALFOY! Você sempre quis o Harry... e agora que conseguiu vai troca-lo pelo Malfoy?

-Ahn...-Gina estava sem o que falar... tudo que Hermione falava fazia sentido...

-Olhe Gina... vou deixar você pensar... mas pense certo... veja o que é que você está fazendo...e tente pôr os riscos em mente... e tome a decisão certa... por que se você for para o lado do Malfoy...quando perceber que se enganou... talvez seja tarde demais...

E Mione saiu pela porta do quarto...deixando-a sozinha... a garota deitou na cama, olhando para o teto e refletindo sobre tudo o que Hermione dissera

* * *

_N/A: A cabeça de Gina anda meio confusa né? Normal essas coisas acontecerem... afinal ela sempre amou o Harry, e de repente o Draco chega assim e sai mudando os sentimentos dela... nem ela mesmo sabe o que pensar... nem o que está sentindo ;P Veremos mais pra frente quando ela vai entender seus sentimentos (se elaentender xP) e também o que vai fazer xD_

_Reviews:_

_**Lou Malfoy:** É... esse tempo em que o trio está realmente muito ocupado pra ela... e com o Draco investindo tanto assim... ela tá bem confusa xP E concordo plenamente com você... com um loiro desses aos meus pés eu largaria quem quer que fosse heuehue... Bem... quanto a ter NC... eu não estou pretendendo colocar nessa fic não... estou fazendo ela meio light... apesar de realmente dar pra encaixar a NC em lgumas partes... acho que não vou colocar não... não nessa fic :( Quem sabe em outra xD E a beta... eu gostei da idéia xD Estou providenciando já xDQue bom que você está gostando da minha fic xD Beijinhos_

_**Miaka-ELA:** É... Draco tem confundindo bem a Gi... Só mais pra frente pra saber o que realmente a Gina vai decidir... ela ainda não está muito firme em seus atos xPObrigada por sempre vir aqui... ler minha fic e sempre deixar reviews... fico muito feliz xD Beijinhos_


	6. Cartas

_N/A: Bem... eu finalmente consegui arrumar esse capítulo para postar... ainda não consegui a beta por que esse computador está bem ruim de mexer... e aí não tem como eu entrar muito na internet para ver isso... e passar os capítulos e tal... por isso esse capítulo não está muito bom... mas eu prometo melhorar ta? xD _

**

* * *

Cap 6: Cartas**

Draco continuava ali... pensando como seria um novo encontro com a Weasley...

A primeira coisa que deveria fazer era escrever para a ruiva... então entrou e subiu para seu quarto, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu:

"_E aí como foi sua noite Weasley?_

_Sabe, a minha não foi nada ruim... passei com uma ruivinha meio estouradinha, mas muito linda sabe... apesar de termos nos ultrapassado no álcool, foi uma noite bem... agradável..._

Eu tava pensando em me encontrar com ela de novo...

_O que você acha sobre isso? "_

O menino dobrou a carta e amarrou no pé de Pandora... que voou pela janela

Gina continuava deitada lá... pensando... quando ouviu uma batidinha na janela... ela olhou e observou a coruja preta parada lá,bicando o vidro...

-Ah não – Falou baixinho levantando-se para abrir a janela. Quando o fez a coruja logo entrou e esticou a pata pra ela, que retirou a carta, abriu e leu. E ficou ali... mirando a carta... pensando no que faria...

Então pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e escreveu:

"Sabe... até que a noite não foi das piores..

_Mas quando parei para pensar e analisar as conseqüências, percebi que é melhor parar por aqui sabe..._

_Continuar minha vida como era... eu tinha um namorado que eu amava muito e que me amava também..._

_E agora o que eu tenho?_

_Nada, não é? Só grandes incertezas e talvez diversão... mas nada que eu tenha certeza..._

_Eu acho melhor tentar voltar a minha vida de antes..._

_Isso acaba por aqui" _

Olhou a carta com um ar meio triste_ e_ prendeu a carta no pé de Pandora e a coruja voou... ela ficou observando a coruja, com um ar triste, até ela virar um pontinho preto no meio do céu azul... e depois desaparecer

Draco releu a carta várias vezes - _"Se ela ta pensando que eu vou desistir assim fácil... está muito enganada... Draco Malfoy sempre tem o que quer..."_ – Pensando isso pegou novamente uma pena e pergaminho e começou:

"Parar por aqui? 

_Não você não quer parar por aqui..._

_O que está acontecendo com você? _

_Eu pensava que você não era muito de ligar para conseqüências... _

_E o que você tem agora... _

_Tem a mim, oras!_

_E venhamos e convenhamos que eu sou muito mais negocio que aquele seu namorado nojento (ou seria ex? Você disse tinha um namorado... penso que não tenha mais, certo? )_

_Ora vamos, Gina Weasley... ele não é loiro, nem lindo..._

_E eu quero ver você...verdade mesmo..."_

-Pan... eu sei que você ta voando muito para um dia só... mas... leva essa carta pra Gina novamente?

A coruja que agora bebia água fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e quando Draco prendeu a carta em sua pata.. voou novamente pela janela

Gina teve que rir ao ler a carta... _"Nem assim ele deixa de ser convencido"_

"_Mas não dá..." – _Pensou, e logo respondeu

"_Olha Malfoy, eu nunca fui mesmo de ligar pra conseqüências, puxei isso do Fred e do Jorge... mas mesmo assim... eu não sou burra e sei quando parar... _

_Uma coisa é ser inconseqüente...outra é ser burra... há uma grande diferença_

_E a questão do namorado... nós demos um tempo... mas só por um tempo... por que não quero magoa-lo..._

_Mas eu o amo... muito mesmo..._

_E estou pretendendo voltar com ele_

_Então vamos parar por aqui okay?..."_

Ela olhou para Pandora, a coruja tinha um ar cansado...

Nesse momento ela viu Pichi e a chamou

Então continuou a carta

"Estou mandando a carta por Pichi por que a coitada da Pandora deve estar bem cansada..."

Então prendeu a carta na pata de Pichi e falou baixinho

-Pichi... leva essa carta pra Draco Malfoy ta? – A coruja deu um pio e voou pela janela – Enquanto você, Pan, beba algo, coma algo, descanse... e quando estiver menos cansada pode ir

A coruja deu um pio de consentimento e foi comer um pouco do alpiste do pote em cima da escrivaninha...

Gina sentou e ficou encarando a coruja preta... pensando em tudo...

Hermione deveria estar certa... ela provavelmente iria se meter em encrenca se se envolvesse com o Malfoy... por mais que algo dentro dela pedisse para não ter feito aquilo... sua razão disse que era melhor esquecer o Malfoy

-Ahhh que garota difícil – Bradou Draco quando leu a carta – Cabecinha dura ela tem!

Ele ficou ali parado, vendo a minúscula coruja voando em círculos perto do teto do quarto, e pensando como convenceria a ruivinha a encontra-lo novamente. Então pegou a pena e o pergaminho. A idéia que tivera era um tanto arriscada, mas ele não sabia por que... mas ele sentia uma grande necessidade de ver a garota... tão pouco tempo, mas ele já sentia um grande afeto por ela... incrível pensar nisso... mas era a mais pura verdade, a ruivinha estava conquistando ele cada vez mais

"Ta certo Weasley... então acabamos por aqui..."

_Mas quero que você me diga isso pessoalmente..._

_Vai que alguém esteja obrigando você a escrever... _

_E olhe... não quero saber de "não's"..._

_Eu vou aparecer aí naquele mesmo lugar amanhã às 8:00_

_E se você não estiver eu vou aí te buscar..._

_Mas tenha certeza, só saio daí quando você falar olhando nos meus olhos, tudo isso que disse nas cartas! " _

Chamou a pequena coruja e prendeu a carta no pé dela... que logo voou pela janela...

Algumas horas depois Pandora voltou... Ele pensou que teria uma resposta, mas a coruja não tinha nada...

A solução agora era esperar até a hora que ele iria lá... para ver se a ruiva apareceria

"_Ela vai aparecer... tenho certeza"_

* * *

_N/A:_

_**Miaka-ELA**: É... Gina ainda não contou ao Harry sobre o Draco por que ela não tem certeza dos seus sentimentos... e ao contar sobre o Draco... ela vai precisar ter uma posição certa... se vai querer ficar com o Draco ou se vai desistir dele... xD Beijinhos_

_**Lou Malfoy:** É... não está tendo action deles dois por que eles estão num momento de pensar heuhe ou melhor a Gina que está... Mas o próximo eu prometo que vai ser melhor... _

_Essa fic... inicialmente eu pensei em ter poucos capítulos... mas eu ainda não sei muito bem quantos vão ter... por que estou meio indecisa sobre alguns acontecimentos... mas axo que vai ter no máximo uns 10 ou 11... xD_

_Beijinhos_


	7. Confições e Confirmações

_N/A: Depois de muito tempo... atualizando... xD Eu demorei por que meu pc deu pau... depois as aulas começaram... mas finalmente aí está o capítulo 7... x) _

**

* * *

**

**Cap 7: Confissões e Confirmações**

Gina ficara perturbada pelo que leu na carta de Draco... será que ele estava realmente disposto a ir lá? Mesmo se ela não fosse ao encontro dele... será que ele ficaria lá... esperando? _"Ele não pode fazer isso... tem muita gente aqui... por causa do casamento do Gui e da Fleur..."_ – Os pais e a irmã de Fleur chegariam em breve e os Gêmeos Weasley também prometeram aparecer antes do casamento,mas Gina não sabia quando _"E se chegarem hoje?" _E algumas vezes Lupin...Tonks... entre outros sempre apareciam por lá "_E se o virem? Com certeza vão pega-lo...Depois do que ele fez em Hogwarts... no mínimo ele será levado para Azkaban... isso se não morrer" _– E com esse pensamento sombrio a ruivinha decidira: Teria que ir ver Malfoy... nem que fosse pra manda-lo ir... contar do perigo... Ela podia estar tentando evitar o loiro, mas não queria que fosse para Azkaban por sua culpa... muito menos que fosse morto!

Então, novamente, quando deu 7:55 ela arrumou uma desculpa e foi ao local onde Malfoy marcara... mesmo com os olhares de censura de Hermione, ela sabia que a amiga nada contaria... apesar que tinha quase certeza que Hermione sabia que a ruiva não estava pretendendo dormir cedo...

Então quando deu 8:00 em ponto Gina ouviu um "CRAC" e viu Draco se materializar na sua frente...

-Malfoy... olhe... – Disse Gina apressada

-Draco – Interrompeu-a –Me chame de Draco

-Ta.. olhe _Draco _você tem de ir... tem muita gente por aqui por causa do casamento do meu irmão que será em breve... podem te pegar... eu não vou me sentir bem se você for preso pelo fato de ter vindo aqui me ver... mesmo contra a minha vontade

-Eu não pretendia ficar por aqui Weasley... Nós vamos aparatar para outro lugar

-O que? Nós? Não Malfoy...você não entendeu... _você_ vai aparatar

-Não_... você_ que não entendeu... _nós_ vamos... eu só saio daqui se você for comigo... senão nada feito

-Mas Malfoy...eu já te disse...

-Draco... me chame de Draco, Weasley...não é difícil

-Então me chame de Gina, certo? Não dá pra chamar alguém pelo nome se esse alguém só me chama pelo sobrenome

-Certo Gina... então chega de papo e vamos logo... – E dizendo isso segurou no braço da garota... ela não resistiu... parecia ter entendido que ele não desistiria se ela não fosse

Aparataram no mesmo lugar que fora da outra vez que Malfoy foi busca-la

A mesa ao centro agora tinha uma toalha vinho, com várias garrafas em cima... os pufes vinhos também...

-Olha Malfoy, eu vim... mas só porque estava perigoso pra você lá... e como eu disse, eu não quero ser a responsável por você ser pego...Mas como eu disse nas cartas...

-Você não quer? – Disse o loiro de um jeito meio irônico e desafiador ao mesmo tempo

-Não – Disse a ruiva com firmeza... Mas sem encarar ele

-Diga olhando nos meus olhos

"_Aí é sacanagem... olhando logo pros seus olhos, Draco? Esses olhos que eu tanto gosto..."_ – Pensou Gina... mas continuou com uma expressão decidida no rosto

-Eu não quero mais, Malfoy... foi uma aventura boba... e como toda aventura boba... perdeu a graça – Disse isso com firmeza... e com a voz fria... Mas por dentro se contorcia em dúvida

-É? – Perguntou Draco se aproximando dela... Até ficarem a somente um palmo de distancia

-É! – Disse com firmeza tentando sair de perto do garoto... mas antes que o fizesse, Draco a segurou pela cintura

-Então fique aí _Weasley_ – Ele falou o "Weasley" de propósito para provocar a garota – Se não quer...não tem pra que ter medo

-Eu não estou com medo... somente não acho agradável que você fique tão perto de mim

-Não acha? – Falou desdenhoso

-Não! E quer parar de ficar perguntando o que eu acabei de falar como se eu não tivesse falado –Disse irritada

-Se eu pergunto é porque não tenho certeza!

-Mas deveria ter...

-Mas não tenho – E dizendo isso ele se aproximou mais dela... faltando só meio centímetro para seus lábios se encostarem

-Olhe... ah... Draco... é melhor eu ir sabe – Estava muito difícil se controlar,com aquele loiro lindo olhando com aqueles olhos azuis tão perfeitos pra ela,tão próximo

-Eu não acho –Faltava muito pouco pra um beijo começar... mas Draco não queria tomar a iniciativa... ele queria provoca-la até ela ceder. Ele segurava com firmeza a garota... Seus corpos, agora, muito próximos – Eu gosto de você assim... perto – Sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha... ele estava muito próximo... Então ela não resistiu... e começou um beijo demorado... seus corpos muito próximos...

Draco conduziu Gina para longe da parede... a garota não sabia o que o garoto tinha em mente... então ela colidiu com algo atrás de sua perna e ela e Draco caíram em cima de algo, que Gina percebera ser a cama do garoto

-Draco... não...

-Calma Gina... Não vou fazer nada que você não queira... - E deu-lhe um beijo demorado, depois beijando-lhe o pescoço

-_"Esse que é o problema... será que eu não quero? " -_ Pensou Gina

Mas eles continuaram ali, beijando-se, Draco as vezes percorrendo a mão pelo corpo de Gina (o que no começo ela resistiu, mas depois foi deixando), mas além disso ele se comportou melhor do que Gina esperava

Depois de muito tempo seus lábios se separaram

-Vamos beber algo? – Sugeriu o loiro

-Certo... só não me peça para beber Vinho dos Elfos... – Disse Gina sorrindo...– Me deu uma ressaca horrível – Falou com uma cara de desgosto de quem lembra de algo ruim

-É... em mim também... que tal algo mais leve... tipo uma cerveja amanteigada?

-Ótima idéia – Falou a garota sorrindo

Dirigiram-se à mesa e se serviram... depois de10 garrafas e muita conversa e risos... Gina fez uma cara séria e falou

-Por que você fez isso comigo? –Falou séria

-Isso o que, Gina? – Perguntou confuso

-Sabe...isso! – E gesticulou apontando todo o ambiente – Sabe? Digo... porque quis ficar comigo? Foi... por causa do Harry? Pra superar ele? E depois me 'jogar fora' ? Bem... creio que conseguiu superar ele... agora só falta me descartar não é? – Gina estava claramente 'alegre'... Draco se perguntou por que ela puxara esse assunto hoje... e não no dia "do vinho" já que pela lógica, com o vinho, que é mais forte, ela ficaria mais "alegre" portanto falaria mais o que estava pensando... "_Talvez por que essas dúvidas tenham passado na cabeça dela depois daquele dia" - pensou_

-Ora... eu não preciso disso para superar o Potter... sabe... em outras épocas talvez eu pudesse pensar nisso... mas esse, realmente, não é o caso... eu... eu fiquei com você... porque você me conquistou ruivinha... não sei te dizer como... eu pensei muito esses dias... não sabia como tudo isso poderia aparecer em tão pouco tempo... mas depois analisei direito ... não foi tão pouco tempo... anos que estudamos juntos... muitas brigas... e nessas brigas eu sempre 'admirei' as suas respostas... sinceramente falando, eu não tinha muito contra você... via muitos pontos bons em você... mas o fato de ser uma Weasley era mais forte... então não gostava de você por isso... Mas naquele dia do Beco Diagonal... eu não sei dizer por que... talvez por eu estar muito arrasado e precisasse falar com alguém... aí você apareceu... então decidi que esse alguém seria você... eu achei mesmo loucura... mas eu precisava... então fui conversando... conhecendo... e quando eu menos esperei... não conseguia te tirar da cabeça - Ele também estava claramente alegre

Gina ficou ali, perplexa, ouvindo cada palavra do loiro... realmente sem palavras

Então simplesmente, deu um beijo profundo nele

-Sabe... – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele – Eu também...não conseguia te tirar da cabeça... eu... eu acabei com o Harry por isso... não achava justo estar com ele... pensando em você... pensando em te ver...

-Então você deixou de gostar do Potter?

-Eu vou ser bem sincera com você... –a garota deu um suspiro – Olha...eu não sei... não sei o que sinto por ele

-Não sabe? – Disse com uma expressão um tanto dura... olhando fixamente para ela

-Não sei... mas sei o que eu sinto por você... e está superando o que eu sinto por ele... senão eu estaria com ele e não com você não é mesmo? – Disse sorrindo – Portanto... se o seu plano era superar o Harry e depois me descartar...ahh...bem... você superou o Harry... Agora é a hora de me descartar – Mas ela disse isso sorrindo, em tom de brincadeira

-É? –Ele sorriu também – Saiba que agora você vai ter que me aturar muito viu... é ruim de eu te descartar... E dizendo isso, os dois voltaram a se beijar

Depois de muito tempo, os dois aparatavam no jardim dos Weasley, e depois de outro longo beijo, Gina caminhara até sua casa e Draco aparatara de volta para a sua...

Os dois com uma enorme sensação de felicidade em seus peitos

* * *

_N/A:_ **Lika Slytherin:**_Obrigadinhapela review... quebom que está gostando da fic xD beijinhos_

**Miaka-ELA**_: Obrigada por sempre comentar aqui...fico muito felizcom suas reviews... beijinhos xD_

_Eu não sei quando postarei denovo, por que agora começaram as aulas... e 3º ano é muito puxado... mas tentarei sempre que puder terminar de postar os capítulos... _

_beijos à todos _

_e deixem reviewssss plieseeeee_

_xD_


	8. Decisões

_N/A: Nossa... muito tempo que não venho aqui... peço desculpas a todos que lêem minha fic... tempos de aula... pc não ta colaborando nada.. fica fechando os docs quando eu to escrevendo... mas finalmente saiu o capítulo 8... A fic ta quase no fim.. eu ia estender ela um pouco mais, mas agora com todos esses imprevistos resolvi encurtar... pra poder dar pra eu terminar.. não gosto de deixar pela metade. Então é isso... chega de falar e vamos a fic :)_

* * *

**Cap 8 - Decisões**

Depois daquele dia, os dias começaram a passar bem rápido para a garota... ela, quando Rony, Hermione, e Harry estavam em casa se divertiam muito, mesmo com o clima que ficara entre ela e Harry, ambos disfarçavam bem... não queriam que a amizade acabasse por causa daquilo... apesar que Gina ainda não dera um ponto final definitivo com Harry... ainda não havia contado a ele sobre o Draco...no começo, esperava todas as dúvidas se esclarecerem, mas a garota não tinha mais dúvidas, os encontros com Malfoy estavam sempre em sua memória... quase todo dia ela se encontrava com o garoto, e os dias que não o fazia, sempre trocava correspondências com ele... Esses acontecimentos ainda surpreendiam a garota, nunca esperava essas atitudes de um Malfoy... em todo caso... agora só esperaria uma boa oportunidade para conversar com ele

Tirando esse fato, ela estava muito feliz, e hoje estava particularmente muito mais... pois Fred e Jorge viriam passar uns tempos n'A Toca, por causa do casamento de Gui e Fleur que aconteceria no dia seguinte, mas eles ficariam mais um tempo, a pedido da Sra Weasley, que dizia que eles nunca mais tinham ido lá... Gina adorava os irmãos... na verdade eles eram os irmão que ela se achava mais parecida... tanto na personalidade, quanto na maneira de pensar em alguns casos... claro que não eram 100 parecidos... mas ela se identificava muito com eles

-Fred! – Disse sorrindo e abraçando o irmão quando este aparatou na cozinha – Jorge! – Disse em seguida para o outro irmão abraçando-o também

-Gina! – Disseram os dois, ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo

O dia se arrastou bem rápido e logo todos já haviam ido se deitar, pois os preparativos pro casamento começariam cedo na manhã seguinte... Gina já havia explicado o fato para Draco, que eles dois não poderiam se encontrar nem hoje nem no dia seguinte... então assim que subiu foi dormir...

No dia seguinte ela acordou cedo e começou a ajudar nos preparativos...

Primeiro ajudou a mãe com a comida e arrumação da casa... depois de algumas horas foi tomar banho e começou a se arrumar... Hermione a ajudou com o cabelo, lançando alguns feitiços.

Gina achara o vestido que Fleur escolheu para Gina e Gabrielle muito exagerado... era um vestido de um amarelo muito claro, com muitos babados e babadinhos... e um laço grande no meio...

Depois de uma hora e meia, Gina estava pronta... cabelos presos em um coque bonito, com alguns fios em um cacheado muito bonito caindo-lhe no rosto... uma maquiagem discreta, mas muito bonita.

O casamento foi realizado na parte externa da Toca... foi realmente um casamento muito bonito. Gui, mesmo com o ocorrido e mesmo agora estando com muitas cicatrizes no rosto causada pelo lobisomem no dia que os comensais invadiram Hogwarts, estava muito feliz e confiante

Havia muitas pessoas lá... a família de Fleur toda estava lá, sem falar dos Weasley, Harry, Hermione, todas as pessoas da Ordem, e outros amigos deles...

Depois da cerimônia, começou uma festa na parte interna da casa, que tinha sido magicamente preparada para isso... com globos giratórios e luzes...

Já de noite a festa ainda rolava e Gina resolveu sair para tomar um ar quando ouviu:

_"Psiu... Gina..."_ Ela olhou para os lados quando viu perto das árvores um loiro que ela conhecia muito bem

-Draco, você ta louco? – Disse correndo em sua direção

-Estava com saudades... só passei pra te dar um beijo – Pegou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo longo

-Seu louco – Disse Gina quando se soltaram do beijo – Você está se arriscando muito vindo aqui desse jeito... você tem que ir...

-Eu não sabia que você detestava tanto a minha presença – Disse sorrindo

-Você sabe que não é isso, seu bobo – Falou sorrindo – Só estou preocupada... e agora é realmente melhor você ir

-Ta certo – Disse fazendo cara de contrariado e depois sorrindo – Tchau... – E puxou-a para um beijo, dessa vez menos demorado e logo aparatou

Gina sorriu... mas logo depois os pensamentos de "isso não é justo com o Harry... tenho que contar logo... ele tem que saber o motivo pelo qual eu acabei com ele" vieram em sua cabeça, mas Gina os afastou logo... ela não poderia contar, não agora no meio da festa... não queria estragar a festa de casamento do irmão... ela sabia que essa história, quando viesse a tona iria render muito... então resolveu esperar até depois da festa

O resto da festa foi tranqüilo, depois de muito tempo Gina foi deitar-se, morrendo de sono, mas não conseguiu dormir...depois do que lhe pareceu ser muitas horas, por que o dia já estava raiando, Gina resolveu descer e beber algo, um leite ou um suco de abóbora... talvez assim, quem sabe o sono acabaria chegando.

Quando desceu, viu que a sala já estava vazia... ou quase vazia... ela viu Harry no canto da sala, sentado numa poltrona olhando pela janela

Era a chance que esperara... era agora ou nunca... teria que falar com ele.

Então caminhou decidida até ele e sentou-se numa poltrona à frente da dele...

-Oi Harry

Harry olhou para ela, somente agora percebendo a presença da ruiva na sala

-Ah... oi Gina...

-Você também não conseguiu dormir?

-Ah... não...eu estava... ahh... pensando em algumas coisas... e você?

-Err... também... – Respondeu meio sem jeito... tinha que tomar coragem – Sabe... é que... olha Harry...eu queria... queria...

-Queria? – Incentivou-a, agora com um sorriso começando a aparecer no rosto

Gina ficou mais sem jeito ainda, provavelmente ele estava pensando que ela falaria qualquer coisa, menos o que ela realmente iria falar

-Ahh... Sabe Harry… eu acho que devo uma explicação a você, sabe?

Então ela contou esbarrou em Draco no Beco Diagonal, e como aconteceram os outros encontros, e como ela ficou confusa com tudo isso, que por isso ela ainda não tinha contado a Harry, mas que agora ela achava melhor esclarecer tudo de uma vez

-O Malfoy, Gina? - Disse Harry alterando a voz - Eu... eu imaginei que pudesse ter outro garoto... eu... eu tentei ser compreensivo...Tentei continuar a amizade... tentei mas... O MALFOY GINA?

-Harry.. eu.. eu não fiz de propósito... você...você sabe que a ultima pessoa que eu escolheria seria o Draco... mas..

-Mas escolheu não foi? E que história é essa de Draco? Desde quando você chama o nojento do Malfoy de Draco? - Bradou, raivoso

-DESDE QUE EU ME APAIXONEI POR ELE HARRY! - Gritou Gina, agora muito vermelha, de raiva

Harry abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas desistiu.. e se levantou. Mas antes que pudesse sair Gina segurou em seu braço

-Harry... olha... eu... eu gostei muito de você... você sabe! E foi ótimo o tempo que ficamos juntos, ainda mais porque ficamos mais amigos e eu não quero que isso que aconteceu apague os momentos bons, e estrague essa nossa amizade

-Gina.. não dá ta... o Malfoy? Simplesmente não consigo entender!

-Espero que você se acostume com a idéia... e que nossa amizade volte ao que era... espero que você entenda

E dizendo isso Gina levantou-se e subiu pro seu quarto, deixando Harry novamente sozinho na sala.

Na Mansão dos Malfoy, Draco já estava deitado quando sentiu seu braço arder

_"Não... agora não"_ pensou angustiado... mas mesmo assim levantando-se da cama, e, 5 minutos depois ele já estava aparatando em frente a uma casa aparentemente trouxa, mas que ele sabia ser o lugar onde o Lorde das Trevas se escondia. E com um imenso tédio foi caminhando para dentro da casa

O lugar seria de dar arrepios em qualquer pessoa normal, com muitos objetos das trevas, e um ar frio que percorria sempre o ambiente. Mas Draco não achava o lugar estranho, já estava acostumado com a arte das trevas, e nada que havia ali o surpreendia. Mas ele não deixava de ter o arrepio na espinha e o frio no estômago, pois estava com o pressentimento que o que viria pela frente não seria nada bom.

Quando entrou em um aposento no final do corredor deu de cara com Snape.

-Malfoy, Malfoy - Disse Snape com um tom irônico na voz - o Lorde das Trevas o aguarda

-Snape - Disse seco - Onde ele está?

-Aqui - Soou a voz fria de Lord Voldemort saindo de traz de uma poltrona. Ele se levantou e foi caminhando em direção à Draco - Aprontando não é sr Malfoy? Mas sabe, dessa vez essa desfeita que você me fez não será punida, pois ela será bem útil.. Mas não saia da linha... senão já sabe... - O Lord falava com ironia e satisfação na voz

-O que? Eu... eu não estou entendendo... - Falou confuso

-Não está, Draco? Pois eu vou lhe explicar... Nosso caro Snape foi enviado para espionar o casamento daquele Weasley, para que, caso eles discutissem algo sobre a Ordem, nós ficássemos sabendo - A cada palavra do Lord, Draco ia sentindo um aperto no peito.. ele já sabia o havia acontecido, e estava ficando altamente desesperado - É uma pena que eles não falaram nada de muito importante, mas a ida do Snape até lá não foi toda perdida... ele viu uma coisa muito interessante... você tem idéia do que seja, Draco?

-Não tenho não, Milorde - Falou num tom seguro e fechando a mente o máximo possível

-Não? - Disse o Lord com um sorriso frio - Pois o nosso amigo Snape jurou que viu o senhor com aquela filha dos Weasley... será que ele viu errado? - Perguntou com um tom de voz malévolo

-Eu... eu acho que ele se enganou, milorde... eu..nem estava lá... estava em casa

-Estava? - Interrompeu, o Lord – _Crucio!_

Uma onda de dor emanou em seu corpo, sentiu todos seus músculos sendo contraídos...uma falta de ar terrível percorrer seus pulmões

-Estava em casa, Draco? - Repetiu, o Lord

-Eu... - Draco tinha que depositar um esforço terrível para conseguir falar... a dor era indescritível - Eu...

O Lord o encarava com um olhar maldoso de quem estava se divertindo com a dor que ele sentia

-Não, milorde - Draco usou todas as forças pra pronunciar essas palavras... ele não queria falar, mas não suportava mais a dor. Depois de ditas a dor cessou

-Continue.. ou quer mais uma dose? - A voz fria do Lord entrava em seus ouvidos e ele sentia um ódio imenso percorrer todo seu corpo, mas vendo que não havia jeito respirou fundo e falou:

-Não precisa, Milorde... Snape viu certo... eu.. eu estava com a G.. com a Weasley...

-Adoro romances adolescentes - Falou altamente irônico e com um sorriso malévolo na face - Esse seu pequeno romance vai nos ajudar muito

-Como? -Perguntou, temendo a resposta

-Será uma forma fácil de chegarmos ao Potter, agora que eles reforçaram a segurança dele e estava muito difícil uma forma de chegarmos a ele... mas agora apareceu a solução... você, por meio da weasley, chegará ao Potter... finja que vai fazer uma visita amigável, só vocês três... algo como para todos ficarem bem... estupore o Potter, mate a garota.. se aparecer mais alguém mate... não deixe pistas!

-mas...mas - Draco estava perplexo

-Nada de 'mas' apenas FAÇA - dizendo isso deu uma gargalhada... tão fria, tão irônica e tão maldosa como Draco poucas vezes havia ouvido...

-Mas milorde, eu não poderia somente estuporar apagar a memória da garota? Afinal... não vai fazer diferença ela viva ou morta... é só uma Weasley morta à fome...

-Se me permite milorde - Snape, que até então mantinha-se calado falou - A Weasley não é tão fraca... poderá causar problemas mais pra frente... mas o Malfoy, como namoradinho dela - disse essas ultimas palavras com ironia - conseguirá acabar com ela muito mais rápido

-Mas.. se eu apagar a memória dela.. tudo.. inclusive seus conceitos de magia, serão apagados... ela não irá atrapalhar em nada os planos do milorde...

-Eu nunca esperava, Malfoy, ver você apaixonado por uma Weasley - Disse Snape dando uma risada irônica - Mas você prefere ver sua amada te desprezando como antes? te tratando como um verme?

-Eu... só acho que matar a garota seria muito trabalhoso.. ela vem com aquele monte de irmãos que iam querer prestar contas comigo... muito monótono... aquela corja não vale esse trabalho...

-Você é um ótimo ator, Draco - Disse o Lord com sarcasmo

-Eu acho, milorde - falou Snape - que poderíamos deixar nas mãos dele o que fazer com a garota... em consideração a Narcisa, que sempre fez o que pôde para ajudá-lo... e seria muito bom para ver como o garoto vai se sair dessa situação... se vale a pena investir num garoto desses... o que achas, milorde?

-É Snape... uma idéia boa... vamos ver como o garoto se sai... - Um sorriso malvado se estampou no rosto do lord. E dirigindo-se à Draco falou - Então Malfoy, você ouviu... faça o que quiser com a garota...mas faça direito!Quero ver até onde você chega! Agora vá!

-Sim milorde - E com um grande aperto no peito e uma imensa tristeza ele se dirigiu para fora da casa e aparatou.

* * *

_N/A: Nossa.. e agora? o que será que o Draco vai decidir? _

_Bom queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews... que bom que vocês estão gostando... e desculpem-me, novamente, pela demora na atualização... prometo nção demorar tanto pro próximo capítulo_

beijos


	9. Depois da festa, vem a gritaria!

_N/A: Ai ai... minha fic está pertiinho do fiim... espero que estejam gostando dela _

**

* * *

Cap 9 – O depois da festa, vem a gritaria!**

Draco já havia aparatado há algum tempo, mas ainda estava lá no jardim, observando as estrelas, pensando no que havia ocorrido há pouco...

Milhares de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça... tudo de uma vez. Ele sabia que se deixasse de fazer o que Voldemort ordenou seria morto (no mínimo!), mas como é que ele poderia fazer o que lhe foi pedido? Como matar Gina? "Não.. isso está fora de cogitação" - Pensou fortemente - Então teria que apagar a memória dela... tirar todos aqueles momentos bons que passaram... e ainda mais... teria que apagar toda memória dela: seus conceitos de magia, tudo, tudo... provavelmente ela iria acabar no St Mungus... _"Ai..tô ferrado"_ - E com esse pensamento desanimador resolveu ir pro seu quarto deitar um pouco (por que dormir, ele sabia que não conseguiria, mesmo estando muito cansado... esses pensamentos não deixariam)

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou, ainda muito cansada. Não conseguiu dormir direito depois da conversa com Harry, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu voltar a dormir, então se levantou para tomar o café.

Desceu as escadarias, já escutava o barulho das vozes que vinha da cozinha, pareciam bem agitados. Quando chegou na porta, as conversas cessaram.

-Bom dia - disse a ruiva sorrindo

-Ahh, bom dia, Gi - só Hermione respondeu

-Cadê a mamãe e o papai? - Perguntou, notando que só os irmãos, Harry e a amiga estavam presentes

-Ah, eles estavam bem cansados por causa da festa de ontem, trabalharam o dia inteiro nos preparativos, e dormiram bem tarde, então falamos pra eles continuarem dormindo mais um pouco, que nos viraríamos aqui - Novamente a resposta veio de Mione, os meninos não pareciam escutá-la.

-Han, posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Porque vocês estão me ignorando? Só a Mione parece estar me ouvindo!

-Por que, Ginevra, só a Mione pareceu não se incomodar com o fato de você estar com aquele... com aquele nojento idiota... - Falou Rony, irritado

-Rony, eu não disse que aprovava... mas que deveríamos conversar com ela... se ela estiver realmente gostando dele... - Defendeu-se Hermione

-Gostando dele? - Indignou-se Rony

-Relaxa Mione - Acalmou Gina... - Vocês não vão brigar agora por causa disso não é? E além do mais... eu deveria ter imaginado que o Harry iria falar pro Rony... e que essa situação ocorreria

-Sabe, Gina? - Falou Fred, que até então se mantinha calado - Você sabe que eu não sou muito de concordar com o Rony, mas...

-Ele está completamente certo - Completou Jorge

-Até vocês? - Perguntou a ruiva, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras perto da mesa

-Sabe Jorge,ele deve ter enfeitiçado a Gina, ou dado alguma poção à ela... Só pode... - Comentou Fred, com um ar pensativo

-É! Nossa irmã não iria nunca cair na lábia daquele canalha. Ela não é tão burra assim - Concordou Jorge

-Não! Ele não me enfeitiçou ta? Nem deu nenhuma poção -Falou, tentando manter-se calma

-Ela nunca afirmaria que está enfeitiçada, se estivesse enfeitiçada, não é? - Perguntou Jorge ao irmão

-Com certeza, não seria muito lógico...

-ELE NÃO ME LANÇOU NENHUM FEITIÇO, NE POÇÃO, NEM DROGA NENHUMA! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER ASSIM? - Gina finalmente perdera a paciência. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que iria manter a calma quando o assunto viesse a tona, mas simplesmente não conseguiu.

-Gi.. calma - disse Hermione

-AHH CLARO QUE NÃO É DIFÍCIL! UMA COISA TÃO SIMPLES COMO ESSA! MINHA IRMÃ SE ENCONTRANDO AS ESCONDIDAS COM O MALFOY! UMA PESSOA TÃO BOA E GENEROSA. TAMBÉM NÃO ENTENDO POR QUE DISSO - Ironizou, Rony, que agora estava extremamente vermelho de raiva

-OLHA, EU NÃO VOU FICAR DISCUTINDO MINHAS ESCOLHAS AQUI! VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE ENTENDER E PRONTO! SE NÃO QUIZEREM ENTENDER...QUE SE DANEM!

-Eu acho que devemos interna-la no St Mungus enquanto há tempo! - Falou Fred, enquanto o irmão concordava com a cabeça

-E VOCÊS DOIS QUEREM PARAR DE DIZER QUE ESTOU ENFEITIÇADA, LOUCA OU QUALQUER COISA DO TIPO?

-Gente, calma! - insistia Hermione - Vamos tentar resolver isso sem gritos... os pais de vocês estão dormindo

-MAS VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR LOUCA GINEVRA... PRA FICAR COM AQUELE IDIOTA, SÓ PODE! - Bradou Fred, que já estava se irritando também...

-VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE GRITAR E RESOLVER ISSO FEITO BRUXOS NORMAIS? E VOCÊ GINA... POR FAVOR NÉ... - Berrou Hermione.

-Pronto agora todos se voltam contra mim... não tem como ficar melhor - Ironizou Gina, agora com o tom de voz mais baixo, porém mais irritado

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ouviu-se a voz da Sra Weasley,em meio ás vozes dos filhos, quando esta e o marido entraram na cozinha.

-Ah claro, agora o show está completo - Falou Gina, mais irônica do que nunca

-Eu avisei pra não gritarem tanto - Falou Hermione, com jeito de quem tinha avisado

-Ah, falou a sabichona - Disse Jorge, emburrado

-Olha... - começou Hermione...

-PAROU OKAY? CHEGA DE BRIGA! - Bradou a Sra Weasley, e logo, todos se calaram - O que está acontecendo aqui? - Repetiu

-Vai Gina, diz a ela o que está acontecendo - Falou Rony. Gina manteve-se calada.

-Gina? - Estimulou a Sra Weasley - Pode explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui, pra eu acordar com esse monte de gritos, depois de um dia cansativo feito o de ontem?

-Haan... sabe o que é mãe? É por que... han... eles são uns idiotas... estão querendo se meter na minha vida sem eu ter feito nada pra eles e...

-Como é? - Falou Rony - Você chama isso de "não ter feito nada" ? Conte a ela o seu "nada"!

-Então, Gina? - Disse o Sr Weasley - Conte logo o que está havendo!

-Han... Sabe o que é? É que... euestounamorandocomodraco - Disse essa última frase muito rápido

-Han? Fala direito, Gina - Disse a Sra Weasley, começando a se irritar também

-É que eu estou...namorando... com... o Draco

-O quê! - Espantou-se o Sr Weasley - Draco? Que Draco? Não é possível que seja o mesmo Draco que estou pensando

-Se você está pensando no Draco nojento, ridículo, cafajeste, mal-caráter, um completo bosta...Que já tentou matar todos nós, várias vezes.. Filho de Lúcio Malfoy, cujo sonho é matar todos nós e entregar o Harry pra Você-sabe-quem... - Começou Fred

-É... Você pensou no Draco certo - Completou Jorge

-O QUÊ? GINEVRA WEASLEY! ISSO É VERDADE? - Bradou a Sra Weasley

-É - Disse simplesmente, a ruivinha

-Você diz isso assim? Como se fosse muito normal...? - Começou a Sra Weasley

-Mas É normal, mãe - interrompeu-a

-Gina... - começou o Sr Weasley - Você tem noção que a pouco tempo, Draco Malfoy...Esse que você está defendendo dizendo que é normal namorar ele... Esse mesmo Draco invadiu Hogwarts, matou Dumbledore, levou lá o Lobo, o que causou muitos transtornos ao seu irmão, que até hoje tem muitas cicatrizes? Você tem noção que o pai dele é um comensal da morte? Que o sonho dele é eliminar todos trouxas e todos que não sejam a favor disso? Que o próprio Draco é um comensal da morte? Será que eu vou precisar falar mais que isso? De todo o mal que aquela família já causou?

-Eu sei... mas... mas ele mudou... ele... ele não é mais assim... e o pai dele.. ele... não tem nada a ver com isso...

-Mudou? Não tem nada a ver com isso? Gina, por favor, né? - Interrompeu-a, Jorge

-Você não se mete, ta certo? - Brigou, Gina

-Quem você acha que é, sua pirralha?

-Parem vocês dois! - Bradou a Sra Weasley. - E Gina... você sabe que tudo o que o seu pai disse é a mais pura verdade, que aquilo é uma corja de desalmados... pessoas que não pensam em ninguém a não ser nelas mesmas, que querem o mal de todos que não são puro-sangue, e nem de traidores do sangue... onde nós, estamos enquadrados!

-Eu sei mãe... mas ele mudou.. isso tudo fez com que ele mudasse! - Falou Gina, a cor vermelha voltando à sua face

-Estou vendo que isso não vai levar a nada... você não vai mudar de opinião... - Começou a Sra Weasley

-É! - Concordou a ruivinha

-Mas isso não significa que você vai continuar com esse moleque! - Completou a mãe

-O que? - Gina gritou - Você não pode!

-É isso mesmo! E enquanto você morar aqui comigo, enquanto eu pagar suas coisas, enquanto você for menor de idade, enquanto você for MINHA FILHA... EU POSSO SIM! - Bradou a senhora Weasley

-Vão pro inferno! - Berrou Gina, saindo da cozinha, e subindo correndo pro seu quarto

-Droga, por que eu fui levantar hoje? - Dizia para si mesma enquanto fechava a porta do quarto

Como esperado, Draco não conseguiu dormir muito aquela noite, e quando viu a pequena corujinha batendo na sua janela, desistiu de ficar deitado e foi abrir pra pegar a carta, que já sabia de quem vinha.

Mas essa carta não estava como as outras, com a letra bonita de Gina, tudo muito caprichado. Esta, não. A letra era mesmo da ruivinha, mas estava de uma forma como se ela estivesse escrito às pressas... com alguns borrões aqui ou ali, onde, provavelmente ela havia errado alguma palavra e na pressa simplesmente rabiscou as palavras. Havia também algumas manchas no papel, que Draco identificou terem sido feitas por lágrimas. Então se apressou a ler:

_"Draco, contei tudo ao Harry. Não deu muito certo. _

_Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas não imaginei que seria como foi._

_Hoje pela manhã, todos já estavam sabendo..._

_Pelo menos meus irmãos (menos o Gui que viajou de lua de mel ontem mesmo e o Carlinhos que teve que ir ver uma emergência que houve lá no trabalho dele), o Harry (claro) e a Mione já sabiam. E estavam me esperando na cozinha_

_Teve um bate boca daqueles... minha mãe e meu pai acordaram com o barulho... acabou que contei tudo _

_Resumindo, deu uma confusão danada... _

_Fui proibida de te ver, escrever ou qualquer coisa..._

_Por isso escrevo às pressas, antes que interceptem essa carta... _

_Não sei o que faço, Draco..._

_Estou aqui totalmente perdida... sem saber o que faço_

_Mas desistir de você, eu não vou!_

_Agora decidi... e vou até o fim nisso! _

_Bom então vou indo, não posso me demorar escrevendo essa carta_

_Gosto muito de você! _

_De verdade mesmo!_

_Nunca esqueça disso_

_Beijos_

_Da sua ruivinha"_

Draco leu e releu a carta várias vezes.

Com os olhos marejados, resolveu o que seria melhor a se fazer.

Pegou pena e pergaminho e começou:

_"Foi melhor assim, Weasley... _

_Eu estava pensando justamente nisso... _

_Esse nosso caso não vale isso tudo..._

_Não vou enfrentar meus pais e o mundo por causa dessa idiotice!_

_Foi bom me divertir com você!_

_Mas acabou pra sempre..._

_Me esqueça_

_Draco Malfoy_"

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Draco enquanto dobrava a carta. Seria melhor assim. Diria ao Lord que estava impossível chegar perto da ruiva... que tinham colocado os seguranças da ordem pra protegê-la ou qualquer coisa assim... seria duro... mas seria o mais seguro para ela.

-Pan.. Vem cá - Disse esticando o braço para a coruja.

Amarrou o bilhete na perna dela e disse

-Leve para a Gina... - A coruja deu um pio de confirmação

Draco observou a coruja se dirigir à janela, mas antes que pudesse alcançar o céu nublado, não conseguiu:

-Pandora! - Disse com a voz firme. A coruja parou no peitoral da janela e o olhou, dando um pio de indignação - Não vá! Me dê essa carta aqui! - Disse esticando o braço

A coruja o obedeceu, voando até seu braço, mas com cara de ressentida por ter sido interrompida no meio de seu "trabalho"

-Calma.. desculpa Pan... Eu sei que você gosta de mostrar serviço quando a Pichi ta aqui- Disse dando um sorriso e fazendo carinho na cabeça da coruja - Mas esta não é a carta certa! - Então tirou a carta dos pés da coruja e rasgou o pergaminho

Pegou outro pergaminho e começou:

_"Gi..._

_Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu aí... _

_Queria estar aí contigo, pra te ajudar, pra te consolar... _

_Que tal, então, nos encontrarmos? _

_Eu sei que vai ser mais difícil, mas nada é impossível pra Draco Malfoy..._

_Eu quero estar com você nesse momento difícil..._

_E sei que minha companhia ia melhorar muito seu humor_

_Afinal, quem que não ficaria com o humor melhor com a presença se um loiro lindo e simpático como eu?"_

Draco parou com uma cara séria e pensativa, olhando fixamente para o pergaminho. Então continuou

_"Quem sabe, talvez, não possa marcar também com o Potter? Uma conversa nós três? _

_Não pense mal ta? Eu não mudei de lado não! Apesar de minha beleza afetar todos que estão à minha volta,o Potter não faz meu tipo, sabe? Eu prefiro minha ruivinha! _

_Mas, quem sabe eu não consiga convencer que mudei... _

_Afinal, o que apontaria mais uma mudança do meu comportamento, do que eu ter uma conversa civilizada com seu amigo Cicatriz? _

_Vai ser bem difícil ser educado com ele... você sabe o que penso dele... _

_Mas você merece isso e muito mais..._

_Quem sabe o Cicatriz não consegue convencer o pessoal aí que eu gosto de você de verdade? (Eu nunca imaginei falar alguma coisa desse tipo! Contar com a ajuda do Potter? Só por você mesmo, minha ruivinha) _

_Então é isso... _

_Tenta me responder ok?_

_Se cuida, minha pequena..._

_Te amo!_

_Beijos do seu Draco"_

Ele encarou sério a carta,deu um suspiro, então falou:

-Pronto Pan... essa carta que você tem que entregar

Amarrou a carta no pé da coruja, que levantou vôo, antes que ele pudesse mudar de idéia novamente.

* * *

_N/A: Ui ui... nem eu sei qual a intenção do Draco com isso hehe _

_Queria agradecer a todos vocês que estão deixando reviews pra mim... obrigada mesmo... fico muito feliz de estarem gostando... _

_beijos_


	10. Respostas

_N/A: Demorei um pouco mais aqui está... sorri  
Demorou porque eu pretendia fazer deste, o último capítulo...  
Mas desisti...me apeguei a essa fic... a receber reviews... xD  
Mas infelizmente tudo um dia acaba, fazer o que...  
Acho que o próximo é o último (mas não garanto, nunca se sabe né? )__  
Espero que gostem _

* * *

**CAP 10 - Resposta**

Já havia anoitecido, e Gina continuava ali, desde depois do almoço, deitada, olhando pro teto...pensando.

Já tinham passado dois dias desde que recebera a carta de Draco, mas ainda não tivera chance de responder. Também, não saberia o que escreveria, afinal achara uma loucura a idéia de conversarem com Harry... apesar que se Harry aceitasse tudo seria mais fácil também, mas dificilmente ele aceitaria. Ela realmente estava sem saber o que fazer.

Sentiu o estômago revirar de fome, então resolveu descer e comer alguma coisa

- Ai meu Merlim, me dê algum sinal do que devo fazer - Falou baixinho, com os pensamentos ainda voltados para Draco

- Harry, querido, amanhã vamos todos ao Beco Diagonal, o Rony está precisando comprar umas coisas, e nós vamos aproveitar pra visitar o Fred e o Jorge, você quer ir querido? - Ela ouviu a voz da Sra Weasley vindo provavelmente da cozinha, quando chegou à escada

- Ahh, a senhora se incomodaria se eu não fosse? É que hoje o dia foi bem cansativo... e eu queria dormir um pouco mais, se a senhora não se importar - Ouviu-se a voz de Harry, em resposta

- Ah claro que não, querido. Fique a vontade, você realmente deve andar muito cansado, com todos esses acontecimentos. Vamos, coma alguma coisa - Ouviu-se barulhos de pratos e xícaras - Se não se importar de ficar sozinho... E se mudar de idéia querido, nós pretendemos ir de 9:00h

- Não tem problema ficar sozinho não, estou acostumado, lá na casa dos Dursley, vivia ficando. E se eu mudar de idéia, vou sim, obrigado Sra Weasley - A voz de Harry estava bem cansada mesmo. Mas Gina já desistira de saber o que exatamente ele, Rony e Hermione estavam aprontando.

- Rony, me passa o Leite?

- Harry, você já é maior, lembra? Pode usar magia pra pegar as coisas...

- Mas não precisa ficar usando o tempo todo, se não precisar, né Rony? Não precisa ficar se exibindo o tempo todo - Ouviu-se a voz de Hermione em réplica ao comentário do namorado

- Por que não? Olha...

- Ahhh... dá pra vocês dois pararem de brigar e me passarem o leite?

- Rony, só por que ele é um bruxo não quer dizer que precise usar magia o tempo todo

- Ai meu Merlim... _ACCIO LEITE_

- Há! Ta vendo? Ta vendo? Eu sempre estou certo, Mione

Gina despertou da conversa e resolveu agir

- 9:00h né? - Falou baixinho. Aí olhou pra cima - Bem rápido você, hein Merlin! - E saiu sorrindo em direção ao quarto

Pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu rapidamente

"_Draco, amanhã o pessoal aqui vai sair de 9:00h. O Harry vai ficar, e eu também._

_Então... se quiser essa é a chance._

Beijos 

_Gina"_

Dobrou o pergaminho rapidamente e correu para as escadas em direção ao quarto de Harry, teria de usar Edwiges, já que as outras corujas da casa estavam muito bem protegidas para que ela não pudesse enviar nenhuma carta

Chegando no quarto do garoto, lá estava Edwiges, dormindo na gaiola. Um imenso alívio se apoderou de seu peito.

-Edwiges - Falou baixinho em direção a coruja, e com um leve tom de urgência na voz - Olha eu sei que você está descansando e que não tem obrigação de mandar cartas pra mim. Mas, será que você poderia levar essa carta pra mim pro Draco Malfoy?

A coruja olho com cara de poucos amigos e soltou um pio de desconfiança

Por favor? - Insistiu a ruiva. Ah Edwiges, deixe disso... me ajuda vai - A coruja soltou outro pio, mas dessa vez, Gina percebeu ser de concordância. Então amarrou a carta na pata da coruja, que voou veloz pela janela e logo desapareceu na imensa escuridão da noite.

Depois desceu logo em direção à cozinha. Até tinha esquecido da fome, mas um ronco em seu estômago a lembrou.

-Gina, querida, já estava preocupada, você não saiu do quarto a tarde toda, já ia lá te chamar pra jantar.

- É estava cansada - Disse, servindo-se. Seu tom era frio, ainda não tinha esquecido do que fizeram. Nem tinha como, pois até agora a proibiam de enviar cartas, ou ver, ou qualquer coisa que tivesse relação ao Draco.

- Ah, querida, amanhã nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal, você quer ir?

- Não, Não. Prefiro ficar em casa - Sua voz se mantinha fria _"Agiu como agiu por que quis. Agora não adianta querer agradar"_ Pensou Gina, quase se esquecendo que realmente precisava ficar em casa

- Mas Gina...

- Deixa ela, querida - Falou o Sr Weasley, calmamente. - Ela precisa de um tempo pra pensar.E verá que fizemos o certo

- Mas ela vai ficar só aqui?

- Eu não sou nenhum bebê - Replicou Gina

- E ela não vai ficar só... o Harry vai ficar também, não é? - Falou Rony, que mesmo irritado com a irmã, ainda queria que Harry e ela voltassem a se acertar. Seria o fim dos seus problemas de certa forma, se ela voltasse a gostar do Harry... Adeus Malfoy. Sem falar que ele sabia que o amigo ainda gostava muito de Gina. Seria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só

- Ah... então... então está certo - Falou Molly, conformando-se

Draco já havia ido deitar fazia algum tempo, mas o sono não chegava. Ouviu uma batida forte na janela, a coruja branca batia impacientemente no vidro da janela.

- Essa coruja... é do Potter? - Falou baixinho indo em direção a janela para deixar Edwiges entrar - Não é possível

A coruja entrou velozmente, com cara de poucos amigos, e esticou a pata para Draco. Quando este tirou a carta de sua pata, a coruja disparou pela janela, sem ao menos querer beber água.

- Run... é bem a coruja do Potter mesmo.- Disse abrindo a carta.

Ficou encarando a carta, e deu um suspiro.

- É agora ou nunca - Falou, com voz triste.

- Ainda não perdeu essa mania de falar sozinho, garoto? Vou falar para sua mãe que seria uma boa interna-lo - A voz maldosa de Balderico Malfoy ecoou no quarto

- Ah... cala a boca, quadro inútil - Disse, indo se deitar. Afinal, o dia amanhã seria bem longo.

Mas demorou um pouco até o sono chegar. A idéia de Gina ficar sozinha com o Potter em casa, por mais que ele quem tivesse dado essa idéia, não lhe agradava nem um pouco, e o que teria que fazer no dia seguinte também não lhe agradava nada, pra falar a verdade era bem doloroso. Mas foi o caminho que escolhera, e teria que traça-lo até o fim.

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte pensando no que aconteceria quando Draco viesse. Ela estava com a leve impressão que fizera a coisa errada em marcar esse encontro... ela acreditava em Draco, mas algo no interior da sua cabeça dizia que ela não ia gostar nada do resultado desse encontro...

Levantou-se lentamente, e foi até a cozinha, onde já se ouvia as vozes de todos.

-Bom Dia – Disse instintivamente ao entrar na cozinha, esquecendo que ainda estava meio que sem falar com sua família.

-Bom dia, queria! – Disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo - Nós estamos indo pro Beco Diagonal agora. Tem certeza que não quer ir?

-Tenho – Disse sentando à mesa e pegando uma torrada

-Bem... então estamos indo... ah... o Harry também vai ficar... – Olhos para os dois e completou – Comportem-se ouviu? – Terminou dando um sorriso

Gina sentiu um rubor percorrer seu rosto. – Mãe! – Disse corando mais

Todos riram, menos ela e Harry, que também estava corado.

-Vamos meninos – Disse a Sra Weasley. – Vamos aparatando mesmo. Agora que todos já tem idade para isso, vai facilitar.

-Ah mãe... – Disse Rony com cara de sono – Estou comendo ainda

-Vamos Ronald, antes que lá fique muito cheio de gente

Então todos se levantaram... e com alguns "CRAC'S" Todos desapareceram.

-Ahh... Harry... tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar – Disse Gina desconcertada

-O que?

-É que... ahh... sabe... eu... ahh... – Gina não sabia como falar. Deveria ter falado com ele antes de avisar a Draco.

-Anda Gina, diz – Disse Harry estimulando-a a falar, dando um sorriso.

-É que...tipo... ah... sabe... o... O Draco... sabe... ele... ele...

-Ah... é sobre o Malfoy – Disse com a cara amarrada

-É... é por que... ele... ele queria conversar com você sabe? – Disse ela desconcertada

-Ele quer o quê? – Perguntou Harry num misto de espanto e raiva

-É ele... ele queria esclarecer as coisas sabe... – Começou Gina

-Mas pode dizer ao seu... _namoradinho... – _Disse Harry, interrompendo Gina

-Eu disse a ele que estaríamos a sós aqui hoje e que ele poderia vir – Desta vez foi a vez de Gina interromper Harry (o que ela fez falando bem depressa)

-VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Perguntou Harry alterando a voz

-Ahh.. Harry... é… é melhor a gente resolver isso logo...

-Não acho... mande uma coruja, faça qualquer coisa... mas não quero ver Malfoy... e tenho certeza que seus pais não iam gostar de vê-lo aqui.

-Tarde demais _Potter –_ Disse Draco, parado na porta que dava para o jardim, encarando-os

* * *

_N/A: Que hora pra terminar a fic neh... mas é por que como eu disse eu ia fazer essa fic uma só e resolvi dividir um pouco... eu me apeguei mesmo a vocês, a fic, as reviews(_

Bom, resolvi voltar a responder as reviews com os nomes e tal...

**_Gabiii: Huum... não seii... Draco é tão imprevisível o.OObrigada pela review Beijoss_**

**_Miaka-ELA: Uiuiuio que será que Draco vai decidir hein? \ Obrigada por sempre comentar aqui viu... fico muito feliz... beijooos_**

**_Princesa Chi: É...eu também não sou a favor do Draco bonzinho... nem totalmente mal... Draco é um ser diferenciado (uehueheuhe) e como eu disse ali em cima, bem imprevisível... ueheue...só vendo prasaber o que ele vai fazer (hehe como eu sou má ;P) Quebom que você está gostando da fic Beijoos_**

**_Lou Malfoy: Que bom que você voltou a comentar por aqui . É...espero que eles fiquem muito bem... e que o Snape (fofoqueiro ¬¬) não tenha atrapalhado por completo o romance desses dois.Beijoos _**

_Bem... eu digo isso por que nem eu sei ainda o que vai acontecer \  
Nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Draco né? Vou esperar uma inspiração pra saber o que fazerhehehe  
Bom, deixem muitas reviewsss pleaseee...  
Beijossss__  
_


End file.
